Lioness
by TheWyldeWynd
Summary: Daughter of the sun and sands, she long stood between her people and death. She is a huntress, a warrior, a force of nature. She is the Lioness. [Rayek centric gender-bender]
1. Arc 1: Prologue

Well then, I've long skulked around you, and after much procrastination, here I am!

Anyhoo, about the story. Lioness is my baby. My first fic ever so I really hope you enjoy it. I _love_ constructive critisizem to bits so feel free to pile it on.

Warnings: This story's rated 'T' mainly to be safe. There's nothing much for the few first chapters but later there will be battle scenes (mildly graphic) and some mildly sexual scenes. Also, though nothing gets really graphic there will be hinting-to-mild same-sex pairings, so if this creeps you out alot you may not want to read.

Well without further ado, here's the prologue, enjoy! And remember kids: R&R is oh-so-great, but flames will just end up in hate!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The young elf woman remained motionless on her high perch, her luminous eyes fixed on her target, a large boar that was at present wondering around some six feet below her in search of food. Her muscles were cramped from squatting for so long, but she shoved the discomfiture from her mind. This would be her second attempt at large game, and she was determined for it to end better than her last try.

After a few minutes the boar was finally close enough. Lifting her spear with her right arm she took aim. A sharp, loud whistle and the boar's eyes looked up into hers. That was all she needed to end her hunt. In a split second she launched the spear down, and ended the frozen boar's life.

With a little triumphant smile she made her way down to her kill. The boar was large and well fed; it would greatly increase the village's food supply. She picked up her spear and then with a slight gesture brought the boar up into the air and set off for the Sun-village.

She had gone a good distance when her ears, sharpened with practice, caught the sound that had haunted her dreams for centuries, the cries of jackals that had cornered their prey. Her first instinct was to throw down the boar and run for cover, to sink into the very rock if only to get away from the terrible noise. It took her a moment to calm down, to remember that she was not the beasts' prey, she was safe. Steeling herself she started towards the village, away from the sound of her nightmares, but stopped short at the noise the suddenly rang out above the voices of the jackals. Her head whipped around at the sound. It was like nothing she had ever heard before. For a moment she thought the jackals had caught a female elf, but no elf she had ever known could make a sound that horrible.

'Don't think about it! Just get back to the village, hurry!' her mind screamed at her. For several moments she stood stock still, torn between her mind and her curiosity. Curiosity won out in the end.

She rested the boar underneath a small outcropping and quickly lifted a few rocks over to keep it hidden from any wondering scavenger, she ran quickly but quietly towards the terrible sounds. She moved over the rocky land with practiced ease, until she had reached the source of the battle. Her spear held tightly in both hands she braced herself and peered around the rock wall she stood behind. The sight in front of her made her breath catch in her throat. A giant cat, as black as a starless night, was pinned in between a sheer rock wall and the jackal pack. The creature was the most beautiful and majestic creature she had ever seen in her life, despite being all but skin and bones and covered with bloody cuts and scratches. It was young and had obviously not been eating well otherwise she doubted the jackals, despite their large numbers would've attacked the large cat. As it was, the black giant clearly wouldn't last long.

Once again her mind yelled at her, telling her to leave the creature to its fate before the jackals caught sight of her and finished her to. But she couldn't move, couldn't take her eyes from the struggling animal, couldn't stop herself from hefting the spear and running from her shelter with an enraged cry the echoed the cat's own voice.

The sharp end of her spear cut down a male jackal that had jumped for the cat's throat, then shot out to slash the belly of another of the attackers. Her sudden appearance caused some of the jackals to pull back a bit, their glittering eyes taking in the sight of the massive cat and the she-elf fighting off the pack together. Scant seconds passed, jackals pressed against elf and cat who struck back with an identical hatred. Suddenly the pack leader threw his head back and gave a loud short howl, then turned and ran away with his pack in search of an easier prey.

As she watched them run the elf gave a triumphant smile, overjoyed at her victory but too tired to do anything else.

Then she became aware of the loud breathing over her shoulder. She froze, certain that the creature she had been fighting alongside mere moments ago would now kill her. Second after excruciating second passed before she dared to turn and look.

The cat stood staring at her, golden eyes so like her own fixed on her face. Slowly the giant beast made its way over to her, the way it dragged its feet making it clear that it was every bit as tired as she was. Finally it was close enough that she could feel its breath on her face. She couldn't look away. Without realizing it she reached out her hand and touched the cat's neck. A smile crossed her haggard features.

"Nightscream. That's your name." The black cat's eyes closed as it stretched out its head to rest on her shoulder. Her calloused brown hands stroked the dark fur. Slowly she turned and began to walk back to where she had left the boar, Nightscream padding alongside her. She buried the fingers of her left hand in the fur of his neck, making sure to avoid his many wounds. "Just a bit farther," she informed the cat, "once we get back to the village I'll get Leetah to heal you." The cat purred softly in response. When they reached the boar she moved the rocks away and let her new companion eat his fill, she would get another for the village later. Sitting down on a rock as she waited for Nightscream to finish his meal she wondered what the villagers would think about her new friend.

'They'll probably just see as another of the many oddities of Rayek, daughter of Ingen and Jarrah.'


	2. Arc 1: Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The Wolfriders had lived at the Father Holt for three eight-eights times eight. During that time elves had been born and died. They lived their lives according to The Now, rich and full. They discovered magic as well as love. Seasons passed. Time changed. But always, they had lived, hunted, loved, and died in the forest that they called home.

And now it was gone forever.

It had been three eight-eights times eight since the Wolfriders had come to live in the forest. It had been almost three eights since the humans had left the forest and just over an eight since they had come back. It had been six turns since Madcoil attacked, killing Longbranch, Foxfur, Brownberry, Joyleaf, and Bearclaw, Blood of Nine Chiefs. Six turns since Cutter had become the Chief of the Wolfriders. And it had been five days since the humans had burned down the forest. Five horrible day since the trolls had betrayed the Wolfriders to a slow death in the burning-waste.

Cutter, Blood of Ten Chiefs and leader of the Wolfriders, looked at his tribe. They had been wondering for days, headed for the distant hope he had called "Sorrow's End" and the journey was taking its toll. Already three wolves had died, and several elves, including the wounded Redlance, had been strapped to their wolves as the no longer had the strength to walk. And always the cruel sun beat down on them, sapping their strength, burning their flesh and eyes, and pressing at them like the very fires that had destroyed their home.

Woodlock sat next to his half-conscious lifemate Rainsong, his face filled with the worry he had for her as well as their young daughter Newstar and their infant son Wing. Rain the healer had settled himself next to poor Redlance and Nightfall, ready to heal him if needed, tired as he was. Moonshade and Strongbow sat not far off with their children Crescent and Dart, while Clearbrook, One-eye, Scouter, Treestump and Dewshine all rested nearby in the same state of misery that plagued the whole tribe.

Even Skywise and Pike, usually the most cheerful and optimistic Wolfriders, were without much hope. Skywise sat next to his soul-brother, but kept his eyes on his exhausted parents. The whole tribe knew the truth. If they didn't find permanent shelter and water, they were doomed.

'And if it takes much longer none of us will last long enough to reach the mountains. It's hopeless.' Cutter's eyes swept out across the bleak wasteland. Every where he looked there was nothing but sand. Sand and the mountain range that was now as much a mockery as it was a source of hope. From the scant shade to his left Cutter heard Redlance moan in pain. The children were whimpering and the full-grown elves seemed like they wanted to join in. Cutter's eyes hardened, ashamed of his moment of weakness, 'No. We will survive, we will live. And we will reach the mountains. Even if it's my blood they drink.'


	3. Arc 1: Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Rayek!" The huntress sighed. She honestly didn't know why she thought she could stop in the village long enough to ask Ahnshen for a new cloak (hers had a rather regrettable run-in with Nightscream the other night) without a confrontation with one of the villagers. From his place at her side the giant cat, who had shocked her by growing even bigger than he had been the first they met, gave a low rumbling noise deep in his throat. Rayek felt like growling too.

"What now healer?"

Leetah's beautiful features were practically glowing with anger, the flush on her cheeks nearly matching the color of her hair as she stomped over from the well. Rayek crossed her arms over her chest and steeled herself for a long argument. The sun-villagers nearby began to discreetly move away from the two young women who, despite a close friendship, had be known to get slightly violent when they angered each other. "You know full well 'what now'! You were asked not to bring that… that cat-monster back into the village!"

Rayek sighed, "Nightscream is no threat to anyone in the village Leetah, and you know it."

"Maybe it's no threat to anyone in the village, but it's a threat to everything else! Or do you not remember what happened last week."

Rayek winced slightly, it had been rather bad. Maleen's pet cat had, for some reason that Rayek had yet to understand, decided that it could hold its own in a fight with Nightscream. The Sun-villagers were still fixing walls and repairing the gardens that had been trampled when the cat had run away from its enraged opponent.

Said massive cat gave an strange series of huffing noise that sounded a bit too much like laughter for the comfort of Leetah, who had been constantly unnerved by him since their first meeting some four years back when Rayek first brought him to the Sun-village. Noticing the way her old friend shuffled nervously Rayek gave Nightscream a small nod, then watched as the cat padded off towards the shade of Ahnshen's hut, doubtless to drive the poor tailor to distraction. The huntress smile wryly, sometimes the black cat seemed so very elfin.

Now that Leetah was no longer fidgeting like a ravvit who smelled a jackal Rayek turned to settle their small dispute.

That was when a scream ripped through the everyday sounds of the Sun-village.

Rayek whipped her head around to the source of the sound and was greeted by the sight of a group of elves, skin as pale as the very moon, carrying gleaming weapons and mounted of large furred beast so much like the monsters that had attacked her when she was a child and haunted her dreams still, bearing down upon them.

Within moments the strange savage elves seemed to be everywhere. One stole a loaf of bread from Trelia the Baker, while another caught up a basket of fruit with his spear. Rayek set herself in front of Leetah, brandishing her hunting spear at the ash-blonde male who was riding up to them, fighting the fear of his terrible mount that sought to overwhelm her.

The strange elf's sword lashed out, knocking her spear from her hand. "Don't point a weapon black-hair," his foot connected with her stomach, sending her dazed to the ground, "Unless you know how to use it!"

Struggling to clear her swimming head she heard, muffled as though her head had been wrapped in a bolt of Ahnshen's moth-fabric, the sounds of Leetah's scream and shattering pottery. "Ayoooooah! Wolfriders, to the hills!" Shaking her head to clear the stars from her eyes she looked up to see the thieves riding away. With Leetah slung over their leader's jackal.

Chaos reigned in the Sun-village.

"What has happened?! Please someone tell me!" Suntoucher's voice rang out over the sounds crying and shouting.

"Barbarians Suntoucher! Riding strange jackals. They... they've taken Leetah!" Rayek's voice was filled with rage and shame over her failure to protect her friend as she snatched her spear from the ground and whistled to Nightscream.

She heard Suntoucher's anguished exclamation. Heard him ask her to save his daughter. She didn't reply. Already she was heading in the direction that the monsters had fled. Her fear of their terrible mounts displaced for the moment by rage and hate.

* * *

Far above the ground, the Wolfriders looked down on the raggedy band of elves who were struggling to make their up the rock face.

What a group of ravvits. I doubt any of them will make it up here.

Crescent glanced down, I don't know father, that one there seems very determined and capable.

"That one" was the sole elf to be making actual progress, and was also the black-haired elf who alone had tried to fight back during the attack. Pausing for a moment the spear carrier turned and called to the elves far below in a sharp voice.

"Hurry you mewling laggards! We must save Leetah!"

One of the few panting elves who had not yet fallen managed to gasp out a reply, "You are a lioness amongst us Rayek! We can't keep up!"

Lioness? Did he say Lioness? Cutter's eyes widened with surprise, when he had first caught sight of the black-haired elf he had thought it to be a young beautiful lad. Truth be told he had only glanced at the spear wielding elf, but still he was surprised that the only warrior in their tribe was a female. Now he felt rather bad for striking her so hard.

That's what I heard. Really Cutter, you have quite the way with maidens. And speaking of, do you think that your new friend can send to the others?

Cutter looked from Skywise to the strange beautiful maiden who was struggling to break free from his grasp. I don't know if she can send but I'll tell you one thing… a wry smirk crossed his face, she sure can scream.

* * *

When she reached the top of the mountain, alone but for Nightscream she noted with more than a little displeasure, Rayek cast her eyes about franticly searching for a sign of Leetah or those who had taken her. None was forth coming.

With a soft hissing noise that meant 'Search' she sent Nightscream off hoping that he would hear or see something, that she might miss, his sense of smell being not much better than her own.

'High-ones,' she thought, 'help me! Give me a sign!'

She really hadn't expected anything much and was therefore more than slightly shocked when Leetah's piercing scream rang out over the rocks. She spun around, ready to run to her friend's rescue. And found herself staring at the sharp point of a spear. She didn't even need to look to know that she was surrounded. She decided that she would have a large amount of revenge on the pale jackal-elves. Judging by his enraged elf-scream-like yowls, she guessed that Nightscream was similarly displeased with their present situation.

It took every ounce of will power she possessed to not launch herself at the red-haired elf in front of her when he smiled cockily at her. Instead she spoke, in the softest but most venom-filled voice she had. "Where's Leetah? What. Have. You. Done. With. Her."

"She's fine black-hair." She turned to see the blonde elf who had carried the healer off standing jauntily on a rock not three feet from her. With said healer thrown over his shoulder and not to happy about it. "And quite strong as well!"

"Rayek! Help me!" Leetah's face was redder than Rayek had ever seen it before, most likely due to a combination of rage, humiliation, and the blood rushing to her head. Rayek felt every fiber in her being rage over her friend's predicament and her own, wanting nothing more than to help but completely unable to.

"Jackal!" Her voice rang out sharply and filled with all the anger welled up inside her. "Son of jackals! I will make you pay for this!"

At her words the red-haired elf behind her laughed. "Oh come one. Let's have the pig-sticker black-hair."

That was all she could take.

Head whipping around like a snake's, she fixed her eyes on his and lashed out with the magic she had possessed since childhood, effectively freezing the young elf.

His tribe-mates reacted so fast, pushing her to the ground and yanking her head-band down over her eyes, that it made her head swim. Their leader voice was filled with shock, "Whoa! This one can do more than send!"

All her rage poured from her mouth, _**"Damned jackals! I'll have your blood! By the lost dwelling of the High Ones I swear you'll pay for this!" **_

_****_There was an audible collective gasp followed by a thump and Leetah's familiar yelp. A pair of strong rough hands grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "What was that! Speak, how dare you profane the names of our ancestors!"

"Cutter stop." The voice was soft and warm, it reminded her of Suntoucher's. "Look at them. At us. I think we are the same people."

"Yes!" Leetah's spoke up surprisingly in agreement with the foreign male, "Surely you must see it!" the hands released her.

When the jackal-elves' leader had shaken her it had knocked her head-band askew. Now with her hands free she took the opportunity to push it back up to its usual place. Quickly she took in the scene. Leetah stood nearby the red-haired elf, how was now shaking off the last of her magic, and another, older, elf who resembled him.

The healer spread her hands imploringly, "Come back to the village with us! Our Mother of Memory will sort everything out!"

"Leetah have you gone mad!" all else was forgotten as Rayek pushed aside a bewildered young elf maid. "You'd have these barbarians, these… these _**jackals**_, in the village again! You'd have them before _**Savah**_!"

Leetah's beautiful features grew stubborn, "Rayek, they are elves! Just like us! And I do not think that they'd be of any threat to Savah."

"Like us? _**Like us!? THEY ARE NOTHING LIKE US! And you will not take them to Savah! I FORBID IT!"**_

For a moment there was only silence. Then Leetah's eyes met her own. The healer's face was filled a cold furry. "You… forbid?!"


	4. Arc 1: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been two-eights of days since the Wolfriders had first come to the Sun-village, and things were going surprisingly well, all things considered. The Wolfriders had moved into the caves nearby, but were often seen in village its-self. Many of the Sun Villagers were delighted by the change, spending much of their time with the strange new-comers. Others were more… pensive.

"Shenshen! What are you thinking! We would all do best to avoid those jackals completely! You should not encourage her!"

"By the midday fumes, she grows more ill-mannered by the day!"

Leetah tiredly watched her friend's retreating figure. "The Wolfriders put her on edge, that's all."

Rayek felt herself bristle as she caught Leetah's words. 'On edge indeed!' The village acted as though she had lost her senses! How could they not see the danger the jackal-elves brought? Had they forgotten that the barbarians had stolen from them? Had carried away Leetah to do who knows what with? She hadn't. Nor had she forgotten how they had encircled Nightscream and herself, just like the jackal beasts they rode their weapons inches away ready to kill them. They were beasts! Monsters! And here was Shenshen taking blankets to them. Here was Maleen, Ruffle, and Vurdah inviting any who wished to their huts for the night. Here was Ahnshen, Shushen, Dodia, and all the other unmated elves in the village following their every move like a starving jackal pack.

It made her sick.

She couldn't even walk through the village without seeing them! Just there in Minyah's garden, sat the red-haired male who had been injured when they had arrived along with his mate. And a bit further on was the aptly named One-eye who had held his spear at Nightscream's throat when they had met. And everywhere they were met with friendship! Had the people of Sorrow's End gone wholly mad!?

With a frown marring her features she stalked out of the village, towards the hot-springs. Being around the barbarians left her feeling… dirty.

* * *

"I don't like it. That Leetah's got Cutter so turned around that he forgets to sleep or eat. Just look at him! Ribs sticking out like bare branches."

"I know, just the other day he told me that recognition was like sitting in a thorn bush, gulping over-ripe dreamberries with a sandflea up your nose!"

"I just hope it never happens to me! Love is so much more pleasant!"

One-eye frowned slightly, "Part of the trouble is that huntress. Anytime Cutter gets close to Leetah she seems to appear from thin air with that cat-monster of hers and chases him off! She's like a wolf that's scented a long-tooth whenever she sees one of us."

A murmur of agreement swept through the cave.

"I just hope Leetah comes to her senses soon. For her sake as well as Cutter's. Recognition always happens for a reason, none can deny it."

"Aye. It's fixed and nothing can be done to change it. Recognition is recognition."

* * *

Night had fallen hours ago, but he was awake still. Golden eyes fixed on the nearby mountain top where the Wolfriders howled.

His young companion gave a small whimper in her sleep, as even now the cries brought up terrifying memories from her childhood.

Leaving his spot at the cave mouth he walked over to the woven basket one of the village lads had given her to keep things in. He removed the lid, reached in, and pulled a thick blanket out. That done he walked back to where his little friend slept and draped it over her shivering form and waited until her breathing slowed to a normal pace before returning to the cave mouth.

He watched as first wolf-chief and then the elder with what they called face-fur stood and told of their past chief. He watched as the pale skinned elves howl with their wolves. And he watched as Leetah left her place below them and ran back to the village.

He shook his head and smiled. Sometimes children could be so stubborn.

* * *

Three-eights of days passed. The Wolfriders saved the village from a Zwoot stampede. Leetah and Cutter had finally accepted their recognition and decided to become life-mates. The Wolfriders and the Sun-villagers were overjoyed.

And Rayek felt more helpless and alone than she ever had.

Everything had turned upside-down. Jackal-like beasts roamed the village. Her skills as a hunter were no longer needed. And her oldest friend was now lifemated to the leader of those who had displaced her. She spent as little time in the village as possible, coming only to draw water from the well.

She sat on a rock next to the Bridge of Destiny, looking out towards the horizon. For half a year now she had felt something calling her but she had never even thought about leaving the village. Only… now she wasn't needed. Could she? Did she dare? To leave her home for nothing more than a feeling?

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the Wolfrider walking up to her.

"Hello."

She whipped her head around, fixing the young elf with a withering glare. How dare he sneak up on her!

He shifted a bit under her gaze. "I thought you might like some company."

Company? With one of them!? HAH! She looked away.

…

Why was he sitting down next to her?

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it?"

Oh please. Now she saw where this was going. "Go back to your cave jackal. If I wanted a sad attempt at romance I'd find Ahnshen."

He laughed! He actually laughed! And was he shifting closer to her?! Did he not understand what 'go away' meant? She stood up and turned to go.

The Wolf-rider caught her hand. Angrily she turned, ready to strike if it was what it would take to make him leave her alone, and then… their eyes met.

Suddenly she felt as though she was no longer merely standing near the Bridge of Destiny, but standing on it! Swaying perilously at the edge of a bottomless pit! But wait! It wasn't bottomless at all! There! Below her! The jackals! No, not jackals at all! Wolves! They stared relentlessly at her with gleaming eyes! They were waiting for her to fall! Whether to tear her to pieces or not, she didn't know nor did she care. Rayek had never sent before but now it was pulled from her with a raw and overwhelming intensity.

_**YOU! **_

The young elf recoiled under her ferocity, his grip on her hand loosening. She had to get away! She had to _run_ away! Pulling from the stricken and dazed Wolfrider's grasp she turned and ran as she never had before. Ran down the mountain side. Ran past shocked Sun-villagers and Wolfriders. Ran out of the village, all the way to the cave she had called home for centuries. And all the way she was chased. Not by any elf, or any beast, but by a word. A word that struck at her, and pressed against her. A word that already threatened to send her into a world of madness and tears. Collapsing onto her pallet, Rayek drew a shuddering breath and without meaning to let the word slip from her lips.

_Fahr_


	5. Arc 1: Chapter 4

She hadn't been in the village since _it_ had happened. She wanted to avoid the cursed Wolfrider and his kin because no matter how many times she told herself that there was nothing but loathing in her heart… she was afraid. Afraid of the small traitorous part of herself that had always been so hard to control. All in all, she didn't want to risk that she might do… something that she might regret. She didn't even want to think about what that something might be. But she was out of water and the logical part of her mind told her that avoiding dehydration and death was worth the risk.

And so, with spear in hand and Nightscream at her side, she set off for the village.

* * *

More than a few shocked looks were directed at Rayek as she crossed into the village, probably due to her disheveled, sickly appearance and the way she had left all those days ago. She ignored them as she walked, head held high, towards the well. She made a particular point of ignoring the few Wolfriders who were in the village, not even glaring at them as she usually did. Reaching the well she lifted the bucket with her magic and sent it down to fill up. As she was lifting it she became aware of the elves walking toward her. Wolfriders. 

Nightscream growled at them and she made no move to restrain him. If they insisted on bothering her, there was no reason why they didn't deserve a few claw marks.

One of the three, the elder with the bizarre hair on his face, stepped forward. "Hello lass. Would you mind if we talked for a moment?"

"I hardly see why you need my permission for that. But if it means that much to you then by all means go ahead." With that she tossed her head and walked away.

"He meant with you!" the one with the silly hat called after her.

'Really? I never would've guessed.' She thought sarcastically, 'By the High Ones, they're a tribe of half-wits. "Lass" indeed!'

Reaching Leetah's hut she paused. What if the jackal-chief was with her? They were lifemates now. What if Fa- the silver-haired one was with him?! They were very close.

…

Not that she paid any attention to anything about him.

…

Because she didn't.

…

After stalling a while she finally decided to risk it. If any of the blasted Wolfriders were in there, she would just leave. So with a deep breath she stepped through the beaded curtain and into Leetah's hut.

"Rayek! What are you doing here?!"

"… Would you rather I wasn't?"

The healer blushed slightly, "Sorry, I was just surprised. No one's seen you in days, and suddenly you're here. Why'd you come back now?"

"I was out of water."

Leetah smiled, "Don't come back until dehydration is a threat, why am I not surprised."

The two laughed for a minute. Rayek settled herself on one of the cushions on the floor. "Oh High Ones I've missed talking to you. You've always been able to make me laugh, no matter what. Do you remember that time when we were children and you stole all of Vurdah's clothes while she was bathing?"

Leetah flushed in slight embarrassment, "Well I couldn't let her get away with saying that you looked like you had poles for legs."

"Even if I did?"

"Yes, even if you did."

Hours passed as the two old friends sat talking about everything and anything they could think of. But as the time passed Leetah grew more and more worried. Rayek had always been filled with a strong, quite strength, but today… today she moved slowly, wearily, as though simply sitting and talking made her tired. When the huntress started to shiver and breathe heavily Leetah had had enough.

"Rayek… why?"

Her old friend looked puzzled for a minute before she understood just what she was asking.

"How can you ask me that? You know them. You know what they are! How could you expect me to have a child that's more beast than elf? A child that will grow old and… and die."

"You know." It was only half a question. "How?"

"I knew that they had the blood of their wolves in their veins. And after the way that you reacted… remember I know how much you fear death, and there was more than just wounded pride to your refusal."

Leetah looked down. She knew most of what her friend was feeling. The thought of having a mortal son or daughter never ceased to haunt her.

"But still… Rayek you're making yourself sick! I'm worried for you."

Rayek looked down. "It'll go away. It has to."

"Go away?! Rayek this is recognition! It won't just 'go away' like a cold!"

The huntress stood abruptly, swaying dizzily for a moment, and faced Leetah, "It's getting late. I'll probably be back in a few days for more water. 'Till then Leetah." With that she walked out of the hut, leaving the healer to look on sadly.

"Oh Rayek. You've always been so stubborn. I only hope that this time you'll give in before you get hurt."

* * *

_'It will go away!'_

Those four simple words had becoming something of a mantra to Rayek.

_'It. Will. Go. Away!'_

She was sitting where she had collapsed on her way back from the village, arms wrapped around her torso in a desperate attempt to banish the chill that wracked her body as she rocked back and forth.

"It. Will. Go. Away!"

Amidst the pain she half wondered where Nightscream was. He had run off after she had fallen down; perhaps he had gone to get Leetah?

_**"It. Will. Go. AWAY!"**_

But even as she screamed the words, every fiber of her being was screaming something else. Fahr.

_You need him_

Some traitorous part of herself whispered.

_You need him and you know it_

"Shut up! It will go a-"

_Stop fooling yourself_

A tiny choked sob slipped from her lips as she doubled over, clutching her head in pain and confusion. Nothing made sense! Her body had always been the one thing above all else that she had control of. Since she was a child she had know that if she put her mind to it, she could make her body obey her. But now… now everything was a mess. It was all his fault! The damned Wolfrider! He had done this to her!

_Fahr_

_"Shut up! __Shutupshutupshutup_ the words came out in a hissing whisper, _"Oh High Ones! MAKE! IT! __STOP!"_

It took her a minute to realize that she wasn't the only one there.

He was standing less than a foot away from her. All that was needed was for one of them to reach out and touch the other.

_FAHR_

She grew aware of Nightscream standing next to her, pushing her towards the Wolfrider with his head.

"He… he wouldn't leave until I followed him."

"Traitor."

The large cat seemed completely unapologetic as he pushed her on to her feet, and within a hair's width of the wolf-rider.

The denied recognition had apparently taken its toll on him as well. The beginnings of dark circles were under his eyes; his skin was sweaty and flushed his silver hair limp and greasy.

He reached out to touch her shoulder, slowly as though she was a wild animal that might attack at a single wrong move. She shuddered as their skin met, longing for nothing but to be in his arms.

"We can't be lifemates."

He nodded, "I know."

"We can't be anything."

"I know." Slowly, he took her in his arms. In that moment everything seemed to melt away. There was no pain. No confusion. No fear. There was only…

_Fahr_

She heard him take a shuddery breath. Absently she wished that she had made it to her cave before falling, but then there wasn't time to think of anything else. Then there was only Fahr.

* * *

"She's gone." 

The tribe was staring at Leetah in shock.

((Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?))

"I mean she's gone. She left last night."

((But… the child! Recognition is recognition!))

"It is. And while it cannot be denied there is nothing that forces it to last. That is for each to decide for themselves."

"How can she leave now that there will be a child?! Who knows what could happen!"

"She'll be fine." All heads turned from Leetah to Skywise. The stargazer shot them an odd wistful smile, "She can take care of herself. Wherever she goes."

* * *

The zwoot, not-so-affectionately nick-named Stupid, plodded towards the mountains. She wasn't sure where exactly she was going; just that she was needed there. That was part of the reason she had left when she did. Something, or someone, needed her and it couldn't wait for the baby to be born. 

…

The baby.

She was going to be a mother.

She still could barely believe it. Rayek, the huntress, the lioness of Sorrow's End. A mother. It was so unreal that it seemed like a dream.

Without realizing it her hand came to rest on her stomach. 'My kitling.' She thought, 'I can't wait to meet you.'

* * *

**

* * *

**

**And there's chapter the fourth! And now for a segment I like to call... THE I GOT REVIEWS DANCE TIME _(bursts_ _out with the funky dancing)_ And two people favorited my baby _(bursts into dance-of-utter-happiness)_**

**Reviews, my anti-drug! _(sneakily passes out cookies to reviewers)_ Loves the feedback folks, keep it comming!**

**... (_glomples_ _Rilly)_ YEAH!**


	6. Arc 1: Chapter 5

Cold. She was quickly growing to hate it. That and the wet, white sand (that just so happened to be cold) that was everywhere. All in all she did not like the strange land they had found themselves in after escaping the trolls' caverns. Nightscream liked it, but he had fur. Damned cat. She was sure that he was showing off as he frolicked around in the cold-sand.

But as much as she hated the cold and as much as she was annoyed by Nightscream, worry was the most prominent emotion. She glanced at one of her two new companions. They had found Ekuar in the Trolls' caves, slowly wasting away from starvation and though he was quick to recover the cold did little for his health.

"Don't worry about me Brownskin." He had said on their third day in this land-of-continuous-cold. "I've lived through too much to be done in by a little chill." With that he had smiled and proceeded to try to get her to accept his cloak, "For the little Brownskin." He said.

The little Brownskin. Her kitling. She looked down at her swollen stomach. It had been roughly a half a year since she and Skywise had consummated their Recognition, and still she was filled with fear for her child. Recently her dreams had begun to reflect that fear; just the other night she had woken up panicked and crying. Even thinking about that nightmare made her shudder.

_She was in the Sun-village again standing near the Bridge of Destiny. Someone called to her; she turned to see a faceless toddler running towards her. As the child came closer a change took place. She watched helplessly as the child, her child she realized, went from a toddler, to a young child, to a young adult, to an elder. She stretched out her arms towards the elf who was now older than she was and tried to shout, only no sound came. The withered elf, close enough to touch now, reached for her. They embraced… and Rayek found herself holding a withered skeleton. _

She had woken up screaming.

Somewhere during her remembrance her hand had found its way to her stomach. 'Don't be like that kitling. Don't make me watch you die.'

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice how Nightscream suddenly stopped in his tracks, sniff and begin to growl. She did notice when he leapt towards her and tried to push her to the ground.

"High Ones take it Nightscream! I'm in no condition to wrestle with you!"

The cat merely continued to growl then grabbed the back of her cloak and tried to pull her underneath a nearby snow-bank.

"Blast it Nightscream what's gotten int-"

"BROWNSKIN LOOK OUT!"

She turned her head sharply to the left, just in time to see the troll bringing its club down upon her.

Time seemed to slow to an almost stop. She was aware of Ekuar screaming and Nightscream's enraged roar. She was aware of a sound that was not unlike that of a Zwoot stampede coming towards them. She was aware of the pain in her head and the fact that she was falling. But all of those things seemed far off, as though she wasn't the one experiencing them. She felt someone grab her and pull her up onto the back of… something. She saw the world pass by her eyes in a blur of white, before everything faded to black.

* * *

_Rayek.  
_

She looked around but saw no one. Shaking her head in confusion she kept walking.

_Rayek._

This time she stopped. "Who's there?"

Slowly a figure began to appear, fading into view like a mirage. She squinted, trying to make out who it was. When realization came she gasped in shock. "Yurek! Grandfather is that you!"

The elf smiled and nodded, but then held out a hand as she came towards him. She pulled back in surprise. "Grandfather, what is it? Why won't you let me come to you?'

_It is not time little one_

"But I want to go with you Grandfather!"

He shook his head, _Not yet. But if you won't listen to me then perhaps you will listen to another.  
_

"Another? What do you -?"

He pointed behind her and she turned to find herself staring at a young elf. An elf without a face, body, or any features at all. "Who… who are you?"

**You know.**

Her eyes widened, "My child? Are you… are you my child?"

The formless spirit nodded, **Yes and I still need you mother.**

"But how? I can feel myself leaving. I can't do anything to stop it."

**But I can. You just need to want it.**

_Go with her, Granddaughter._

Tears formed in her eyes, "Very well. Take me back."

The two spirits, one long dead and one yet to be born, smiled. Slowly both disappeared and she felt herself growing warm.

There was a light… and voices… elfin voices? She groaned in pain as she felt someone pull her into a sitting 

position. A cup was lifted to her lips and the sweet taste of pure water flooded her mouth.

Slowly she opened her eyes, wincing for a bit at the sudden brightness, and found herself staring up at the face of an extremely handsome young elf.

He smiled softly and warmly, "Hello there. You gave us quite a fright you know… your friends were terrified for you."

"Where?" She managed to rasp out before dissolving into a coughing fit.

He lifted the cup to her lips again once she had stopped coughing, "Don't worry, you and your child are safe now, in the care of the Go-backs."

She drained the cup in one long draught then looked up at him, "Who are you?"

Slowly he laid her down upon a bed of soft (and warm she absently noted with pleasure) furs. "My name," he said with another soft smile, "is Teir."


	7. Arc 1: Chapter 6

Sorry this (and the last) chapter took so long. I've been having some technical difficulties over here.

((passes out cookies to readers)) Enjoy!

…((winks at Rilly)) How could I say no to a bribe like that? ((please-Teir-eyes))

* * *

Her target was stock-still just within range. Slowly she drew an arrow from her quiver and knocked it. Lining it up with her target she drew back on the string and let the bolt fly.

_**"AGH!" **_

She winced, "Sorry!"

Teir smiled wryly as he gazed over at a terrified Skot and the water skin that had seconds ago been in his hand, but was now held fast to a tree by Rayek's arrow, "At least you hit something other than snow this time."

Rayek blew out a sharp breath and glared at first her teacher and then her own bow. It had been an eight of days since she asked Teir to show her how to use the weapon and still each shot went wild. She heard Skot grumble something about 'crazy life-bearers who had no business shooting a bow when they couldn't even hit the broad-side of a mountain' as he stomped of to hunt in a safer place.

"I think that now would be a good time for a break."

She frowned at Teir, "I _can_ do this. I just need more practice."

Her smiled softly at her, "I don't doubt it, but we've been working on this since the sun rose and if we don't rest you'll pull a muscle, that is if you don't faint from hunger first."

Still frowning she let him lead her back to the lodge, wondering how he always won any dispute that came his way.

* * *

"You and Kahvi really don't get along do you?"

Teir shrugged, "She's always thought I was too dreamy-headed. And when I gained my magic with animals and refused to use it in the hunt… well you've seen us."

"That I ha- OW!"

"What is it!"

Rayek winced and pressed a hand against her lower back, "Kidney shot."

Her companion chuckled, "Your fawn has good aim. Maybe she'll take up the bow."

She shot him a wry glare for the jibe, "Still convinced it'll be a girl?"

"Of course. Vaya and Skot think so too."

"Oh they do do th- OW! High Ones I'm going to have to exact revenge once this little- ooh!"

"Violent little thing isn't she."

Rayek turned to face him slowly, an odd expression of half shock, half joy across her face. "Shows how much you now oh great hunter."

"What?"

She staggered to her feet, "That last one wasn't her."

His eyes widened, "You mean…"

Rayek grinned at him, "The baby's coming."

"Now just stay relaxed, everything's going to be fine. Vok, keep playing that flute. Ready air-walker?"

"Mhm."

"Good, now just bear down. Like that, good. A bit more, almost… almost… there we are."

Rayek shivered softly.

"It's a girl. A strong, healthy girl."

She looked at Urda as the kindly Go-Back handed her a tiny bundle of fur-wrapped baby.

"Oh Brownskin… she's so beautiful!"

Rayek stared at the baby in her arms, not fully believing that it could actually be hers. The brown-skinned little girl yawned widely then looked up at her with a pair of rich purple eyes. Rayek slowly reached to caress her head, a head that already had a dusting of silver hair.

'My kitling… you're so perfect!'

"What's her name?"

She cradled the babe gently, tears beginning to appear in her eyes as she looked down upon her child. A child who she would not have to watch grow old and die. She smiled, "Renya. Her name's Renya."


	8. Arc 1: Chapter 7

"Air-walker! Where are you, you troll-poking magic-user?!"

Rayek sighed, an old familiar feeling settling in. "What now Kahvi?"

The Go-Back chieftess stomped over to her, hauling a child after her. "I believe _this_," Kahvi thrust the child forward, "is yours!"

The huntress reached out for the child, "And what unspeakable horror has she done now?"

Kahvi glared fire and blood at her, "Yif caught the little monster setting our stags loose! It's bad enough that you and that old bag of bones keep magicing everything up, and it's bad enough that you've got the devil-cat roaming around, but by the Ice Wall air-walker I swear! If I catch your whelp doing one more crazy thing, I let the trolls have her!" With that Kahvi turned on her heel and stomped off.

Rayek glanced down at her daughter, "You set the stags loose?"

Renya shrugged her shoulders, "They don't like being cooped up."

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Chot turned to glare at the child, "Why don't you just go back to your little dream-world and leave the traps to those who know about them."

"But you're standing o-"

"Just! … Be quiet. All right!?"

Renya shifted back on her heels, dreamy violet eyes watching silently with a slightly worried expression.

"Now watch. This is the right way to set a trap."

Renya winced.

_**"AAAAAAAGH!"**_

"What happened to Chot?"

The girl looked up at Skot, "He had his foot caught in the rope. I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen."

The hunter looked up to where Chot was dangling from his ankle. He chuckled, "That's Chot for you. Come on dreamy-eyes; let's go get something to eat."

Renya kept her eyes fixed on Chot's struggling, cursing form. "Shouldn't we try to get him down?"

"Naw, he'll get down sooner or later. Come on, Vaya, Teir and your mother are waiting for us."

After one last glance at Chot the child turned and followed after Skot.

* * *

"Rotten-fish guts. I can't wait until I'm old enough to go fight trolls instead of staying here with you fawns."

Kib crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Who are you calling a fawn? You're not even a full season older than me."

"And the way you ride a stag Kahvi won't let you into the fighting for _years_!"

Vesk glared at Nim, "What did you say!"

The girl glared back at him, "You heard me! What are you going to do about, tumble-rump!?"

"They'll come back with the seekers. But the seekers are now one short."

The two Go-Back children stopped advancing on each other to turn and stare at Renya.

"What?"

The dark-skinned girl blinked, then looked back at them and shrugged.

Vesk rolled his eyes as he began to walk away, "You're crazier than a poking troll, you know that?"

Nim and Kib looked at each other, then turned to Renya. "Did someone really die?"

She nodded.

* * *

Everything was wrong.

Skywise closed his eyes and tried to imagine that things were as they should be. They were _not_ in the middle of a snow covered land, they had _not_ just been fighting an army of savage trolls, Treestump was _not _dead, and they were _not_ fleeing with a group of strange elves on the backs of stags! But they were.

"Hold tight frost-mane. We're almost there." The elf riding with him shouted over the still present sounds of battle behind them.

'Why?! Why did this have to happen? Why did Voll have to force us into this?' The stargazer thought, a single tear slipping down his cheek, 'Aroree. Why?'

* * *

"They're back!"

Renya's head shot up at the sudden sound of Teir's voice. She stood up slowly and turned to her companion, "Come on Nightscream."

The massive cat yawned and stretched, taking his time in getting up. Slowly, the two made their way over to Teir and then back to the lodge.

* * *

Tam! Please hold on! Stay with me life-mate!

Tears fell down Leetah's cheeks with reckless abandon. He was so weak, had lost so much blood, what if he didn't…

Skywise and the cubs stood by, eyes filled with fear as Leetah struggled to heal Cutter.

Please Tam! Don't let go! Don't leave us!

Leetah swayed. She felt her magic weakening, and a feeling of dread entered her; what if she didn't have the strength to finish the healing?! Oh High Ones she was tired. She felt herself begin to fall forward before someone caught her. She looked up, expecting to see Skywise and found herself staring at one of the snow-elves. The elf held her hands over the fallen chief and to Leetah's shock he slowly rose from the pile of furs and into the air.

The snow-elf's magic wrenched him from gravity's hold and that proved enough aid for Leetah to heal the wound in Cutter's side. When her life-mate opened his eyes and looked up at her, Leetah lost control.

_**TAM!**_

She threw her arms around him and was almost instantly joined by Skywise and the children.

Leetah?

Here always beloved

Slowly Leetah turned her head to the stranger, "Thank you."

The snow-elf chuckled softly, "I'm just sorry I couldn't improve his scent."

Leetah gasped, her shock mirrored in the eyes of Cutter and Skywise. "It… can't be!"

"Oh? Then why am I here?" The elf raised a hand and drew back her hood, releasing a waterfall of ebon hair and uncovering molten gold eyes.

The healer and the two Wolfriders stared, overcome by shock. Finally Skywise found his voice, "Rayek!"

The huntress smiled softy, "I'll leave you to rest." And with that, she walked out of the room.


	9. Arc 1: Chapter 8

Hiya guys! Straight from my crazy mind, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! /passes out cookies/

…Rilly, can I have my Goblin-King back now? /pleady-eyes/

* * *

"Where do you think they came from?"

"Somewhere to the south I guess. What's wrong with her?"

"Heard Urda say one of her tribe got himself killed."

Nim looked over at Dar in confusion, "So? Elves get killed all the time. If he died fighting what's the problem?" The other fawns murmured their agreement.

"Hey dreamy-eyes! Look over there!" Renya jumped, startled by the sudden interruption of her thoughts, "Those three have skin like you and your mother!"

"Yeah! And that one has hair like yours!"

Renya blinked. So they did. Her eyes focused on the silver-haired stranger. 'I wonder…'

"Please Dewshine! Talk to me!"

One-eyes gazed sadly over to where Scouter, tears in his eyes, tried in vain to get a response from his love-mate.

'Oh child.' He thought as he pulled Clearbrook closer to his chest, 'It's not fair. Treestump had so much time left! He should've lived to see your child!' Tears of sorrow and anger glittered in his eyes. 'Curse you Voll! Curse you and your Gliders! This is all you fault!' He turned his head away from Dewshine, unable to bare the empty look in her eyes, 'It should have been me!' The tears began to fall, 'It should have been me.'

'He's gone.'

Dewshine stared off into space blankly, 'He's gone.'

Distantly she heard the clamor of unfamiliar voices, heard Scouter talking to her. They didn't matter.

'He's gone.'

* * *

Shale leapt to his feet as Skywise and the twins walked out of the small room where Cutter lay. "Skywise, is Cutter…?"

His son smiled at him, an odd half-present smile that confused him, his eyes darting around the crowded lodge. "He's going to be fine Father. Just fine."

Eyes-High joined her life-mate, "Skywise? What's wrong cub?"

"Nothing mother. I just-" He froze, eyes fixed on something behind them.

"Skywise? What is-" Eyes-High gasped, "Timmorn's blood!"

Shale turned, as did Strongbow and Moonshade who had joined them moments ago. The three Wolfriders echoed Eyes-High. They were staring at one of the snow-elf children who sat on the other side of the lodge. In the crowd of pale children the tiny brown skinned girl stood out like a long-tooth in a wolf pack. Her long star-silver hair was pulled into a long, low tail that ran down her back and two forelocks framed her fine-boned face.

"Skywise, she…!"

One of the other children glanced over at them, then said something to the others. The girl started and turned to look blankly at them with a pair of large violet eyes. She tilted her head to the side, her face stoic. Skywise started to walk over to her.

"Renya!"

The girl turned from them at the call, her face lighting up with a brilliant smile. Skywise froze as a young snow-elf male appeared at the door of the lodge, "Come on Dreamy-eyes, didn't you want a lesson?"

The girl jumped from her seat and raced over to the dark-haired elf, putting her hand in his the moment she reached him. The two turned and walked outside leaving the Wolfriders to stare in shock.

* * *

There you go kidlings, hope you enjoy! Oh and here's something new. I'm trying to start on a new fic, but I have no ideas. If you feel like it, send me a few ideas (doesn't even have to be Elfquest) and it may turn into my newest ficlet of insanity! Send me vibes, or not, all up to you.

Oh and see that pretty purple button? Click it, you know you want to.


	10. Arc 1: Chapter 9

Here we are kidlings! Enjoy!

* * *

"You're staring again."

"I know."

Cutter sighed, "You're going to scare the poor girl off before you ever speak to her you know."

"Why is he always with her?"

"What? Who?"

Skywise intensified his stare, "That son of Kahvi's, Teir. You never see her without him hanging nearby."

Cutter raised an eyebrow, "Isn't it the other way around? She acts as though he hung the moons in the sky."

"Hmmph."

The Wolfrider chief turned to face his soul brother full on, "What's biting you? I've _never_ seen you jealous before."

Skywise simply looked away.

"He still watching?"

Renya glanced over her shoulder, "Not anymore." She hopped after Teir, "Why _does_ he stare so much?"

The hunter shrugged, "Well he is your father."

"So?"

Teir chuckled at the look of bored confusion on the girl's face, "Their tribe has different ways than ours from what I've heard. Families are apparently much closer."

"Hmm."

Teir stopped walking, suddenly aware that his shadow was no longer moving. "Renya?" The child remained still, her face tilted towards the ground. Teir walked back to her, "What's wrong dreamy-eyes?"

For a long time she said nothing then, her face still turned to the earth below, she spoke. "If… if he's my father… does that mean…" She stopped, biting her lip as a few tears pricked in her eyes.

Teir knelt by her, "Does it mean what? Come now dreamy-eyes, you know you can ask me anything. Please don't shut me out."

She gave a brief nod, "Does… does it mean…" She took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes, tears hanging like ice crystals in her eyes, the words coming out in a rush, "If he's my father does it mean you're not Papa anymore?!"

Teir gasped softly. Then slowly, he reached out his hands to cup her face. "Understand this dreamy-eyes. No matter what happens, even if the stars fell from the sky, and the snow turned to fire, even if I'm not here anymore, no matter what happens… I will always and forever be your Papa. Always."

A shaky smile brushed across her face. She lifted her hand, her small finger outstretched, "Promise?"

He grinned, hooking his small finger with hers and tugging gently, "Promise."

* * *

The pretty button is lonely, one click makes him a happy button!


	11. Arc 1: Chapter 10

"WAR! WAR! WAR!"

The cry was everywhere, a single syllable lifted to the heavens by the voices of the Go-backs. Drums pounded and flutes trilled, playing out a mad song so different from the airy music of the Sun-Village. Rayek felt the music coil around her, drawing her deep into intoxication. She panted for breath as she danced, heart pounding in her head and blood singing in her veins.

A hand caught hers and she turned to see the grinning faces of Skot and Vaya, who seemed to have already caught that shaggy red-haired Wolfrider they had had their eyes on since he arrived. Rayek tossed them a flirtatious smile she hadn't know she possessed until she met the Go-backs, and slipped her hand from Vaya's teasingly. Skot made a playful grab at her, their laughter joining hers as she danced away from them… and straight into Teir's arms.

Her hands rested on his arms, his linked around her waist. He pulled her close and she shivered as their eyes met. She felt his amazingly blue eyes swallow her as one of his hands traveled up her back and shoulder to brush ebon hair from her face. After a moment she felt his grip loosen and they were moving towards the quieter back of the lodge. As they wove through the crowded room a flash of silver caught her eye and she paused. Her eyes met his as they had seven turns back.

_Fahr_. Seven turns and still the name made her shiver. For what seemed like ages they stood, staring at each other. There was a look in his eyes not unlike longing and she couldn't help but wonder if her eyes reflected that. Then, slowly, a smile brushed across his face, he nodded, she returned both gestures, and then turned to follow Teir.

* * *

Skywise watched her go, a flicker of sadness sweeping through him. She was just as beautiful as she had been that night seven turns back, maybe even more so. It was strange but now she seemed more… open, softer, happier. He smiled, happiness suited her. Someone grasped his hand and he found himself staring into the face of one of the Go-backs, Urda, was it? She smiled, he smiled, they danced.


	12. Arc 1: Chapter 11

She whirled, spear lashing out, the sounds of death and battle surrounding her. The tip of her spear ripped through the throat of a troll, sending him gurgling to the ground, and nearby Nightscream shredded another's stomach with a sweep of his deadly claws. Screams and war cries of elves, wolves, and trolls echoed through the mountain, a symphony of death.

She felled another troll, lost in her rage. Faces flashed in her mind, friends and love-mates she had lost to the monsters, their souls now with the Palace she fought to recover. Deep inside her soul she felt something lurch forward, something she hadn't felt since the night she had first stood beside Nightscream, fighting the jackals in a dance of death. Sights and sounds blurred together into a bloody haze, the only thing that mattered was making sure that the trolls would never kill another elf again.

A scream to her left ripped through the bloody veil that had separated her from the outside world. She turned, feeling as though time it's self was slowing to a near stop, and saw Vaya falling. She slashed down a troll in her path, not even fully realizing that she was running away from the others and towards Vaya. Arrows whizzed by her as she reached the fallen Go-back, grasping her by one arm, pulling her up. She heard Skot calling from behind and turned to see the others retreating into a tunnel in the rock wall. Holding Vaya firmly by the arm and waist she lurched forward and half dragged her back towards safety.

Someone (Skot?) pulled them into the tunnel and slipped Vaya from her grasp. She loosed a breath she hadn't known she was holding and fell limply back against the stone of the tunnel wall. Vaguely she registered that Cutter was calling for Leetah and Ekuar had finished sealing the entrance to the tunnel. A water-skin was pressed into her hand and she turned to give Yif a shaky smile before draining half the skin in a single long draught. Leetah was next to her, laying a gentle healing hand on the bloody gash in her thigh she hadn't even known she had.

"You've always been too reckless." The healer murmured, a small worried smile on her face. Rayek only shrugged and smiled apologetically.

A hand caught hers and her eyes met with Vaya's. The Go-back squeezed her hand, smiling. "Thank you." She whispered breathlessly from the arms of Pike and Skot.

Rayek returned the squeeze and the smile, "You're not for the Palace today sister." A devilish grin slipped across her face, "We still have to whip that smug grin from Guttlekraw's face."

Vaya grinned back, "True, it'd be rude to leave so suddenly, with our business still unfinished." She rose shakily to her feet, "Let's end this."

Rayek grinned, the Go-backs cheered, they marched.

"This is so stupid."

Nim turned a baleful glare on Vesk, "If you start this again I swear I'm going to hit you."

"But it is! I should be with the other warriors! Not back here with you fawns! I should-"

"That does it!" The lodge filled with the sounds of pain and violence.

Suntop turned away from the battling Go-backs, wrapping his arms around his torso. A tiny hand settled on his shoulder. "Don't worry about your parents, they'll be fine." Renya gave him a little smile that reminded him of Savah, "After all, Mother and Nightscream are with them."

He smiled back at her, then froze. She cocked her head to the left, "What is it?"

Suntop rose slowly, eyes fixed on the wall across from them, "Magic. I… I can feel magic… in the wall."

Renya followed his gaze, a shiver running through her. She turned, "Teir? I think something's going to-" She froze.

The wall opened. Trolls came through. Teir and the Wolfrider screamed for them to run. She stared up at the troll looming over her. Suntop grabbed her hands and pulled her back. Too late.

Everything went black.


	13. Arc 1: Chapter 12

Their spirits were soaring as they marched back to the lodge. Rayek walked at the front next to Leetah, a smile spread across her face. "I can hardly believe it. Since we came here I've never thought we'd succeed. I… I'd hoped we would but…" The huntress laughed softly, the first signs of tears pricking in the corners of her eyes.

Leetah placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "It is a dream come true for all of our people."

"We never would have done this without them." Rayek murmured, indicating the joyous Wolfriders with a nod of her head. Then she turned to give Leetah a sly smirk, "Though if you ever tell a soul I said that, I will deny it."

Leetah giggled helplessly, "I wouldn't believe it was truly you if you didn't."

Their laughter was short lived, cut off by a low growl. Rayek turned, an eyebrow cocked, "Nightscream? What is i-"

"Trollhammer, no!"

"Bristlebrush!"

"Cutter I smell trolls!"

Rayek's eyes widened in shock and horror. "Renya." She took off running for the lodge, Nightscream close at her side. She heard voices calling out to her; Vaya, Leetah, Skot and Ekuar, but she ignored them. She ran through the door and froze. Carcasses of trolls lay scattered around the lodge. The smell of death and blood struck her in the face, overwhelming her senses and turning her stomach.

"Rayek?"

She spun, "Teir?!"

Their eyes locked. She rushed into his arms. "Teir where is she?! Where's Renya?!" he flinched, eyes brimming with tears. She felt her heart stop. "Where is my daughter?"

"She… they just came from nowhere… through the walls… I… Rayek tell me the healer's with you!"

She pulled from his grasp, rushing to the door of the lodge. _**"LEETAH! LEETAH HURRY!"**_

Leetah choked back tears as the dying child was placed in her arms. She was so small! She wasn't much younger than Suntop or Ember but still they topped her by a full head. The tiny body, so very delicate and fragile, had survived the initial strike only because of pure luck. The healer placed her hands on the child's head, shuddering at 

the feeling of blood matted hair, and sank into a healing trace. As she began her work, she prayed that she would be able to save the life of her friend's child.

* * *

Rayek's body shook uncontrollably. She knew Teir was holding her, she knew that Vaya was there. She knew that Skywise was standing next to her, watching as the daughter he had never known died slowly in the healer's arms. She knew that Leetah was tired from all the healings she had done already; she knew how fragile Renya was; and she knew how strong the arm of a troll warrior was. She looked down at the limp form of her daughter and the tears in her eyes poured down her cheeks. For the first time in her life, she sobbed without caring who saw.

'It's my fault,' Teir wept deep in his mind. 'I should have done something!' He held his lovemate tightly, feeling that if he were to loosen his grasp for a moment she would be lost to him too. Renya, his daughter, his little dreamy-eyes was dying and there was nothing he could do.

Skywise couldn't move, he couldn't think, he could only stare down at the tiny bloody girl in Leetah's arms. 'My daughter.' he thought dumbly. 'My daughter is dying.' He had never even dreamed of having a child. She drew a harsh, raspy breath and he felt his heart twist. He had never even spoken to her, he realized in a foggy horror. He might never speak to her. As Leetah gasped and set the girl down on a bed of furs, murmuring that she had done all she could, that it was up to Renya now, he cried softly, not even knowing that he did it.

Rayek sat by her daughter, holding a tiny, cold hand in her own. She wasn't crying now; there were simply no tears left in her. Nightscream was lying next to her, Teir, Vaya and Skywise scattered around the room. She felt dead.

Her eyes fell on the blank face of her daughter, so pale under the dusky color of the skin. She wanted to do something. To fight, to kill, to avenge, to charge head first into the realm between life and death and carry her daughter to safety.

The tiny chest rose and fell so shallowly, so slowly. Rayek's shoulders drooped. How could this happen? Her daughter was immortal! A dry sob caught in her throat. 'I wasn't supposed to have to watch you die!' She screamed in her mind. Her body shook and she laid her head next to her daughter, all strength gone from her body.

The night came and ended. She didn't move. Consciousness blurred into darkness.

"Momma?"

She woke, her heart not beating.

She looked up into the face of her daughter. A tiny hand held her's. A breath later her daughter was in her arms. She was sobbing.

Renya's hands felt the rough warmth of Momma's furs. Her ears caught the joyful voices of Papa, Vaya, Skot and others. Her nose smelled the tang of elf sweat and animal musk.

Her foggy violet eyes saw only darkness.


	14. Arc 2: Prolouge

Regret was one of the only things Egg felt anymore. He regretted letting Voll talk him out of leading an expedition to see if any elves other than themselves still lived outside the mountain. He regretted trusting _Her_ when _She_ said everything was alright. He regretted entering this trace-like state in the first place and giving _Her_ an opening to control him. Most of all he had begun to regret the way he had ignored his son and his lifemate.

He had been thinking more about them lately, not really having much else to think of. Daedalia was easier to remember. In his mind he could see her almost as perfectly as if she was right standing straight before him, ebon curls blowing in the wind while grey eyes flashed over a wry smile. Vaguely he could remember the touch of her lightly calloused hands in his. But why where they calloused? He couldn't remember. He remembered her singing, her wicked sense of humor, and the gaudy colors she loved so, but not why her hands were calloused. He didn't remember how they recognized or how she died, but he did remember loving her.

Aeryus was harder to remember. Sometimes, when he was lucky, he could picture the long tussled mane of silver curls, shy smile, or grey eyes like his mother's, but that was all. How old had he been when his mother died? How old when his father stopped actually looking at him? How old when his father abandoned him altogether, caring more for a stone egg than his own flesh and blood? How old was he now? Did he still even live?

He tried to focus his mind, to conjure a clearer image of his child. That's when _She_ came, as always. Magic flooded him. He fell back into oblivion.


	15. Arc 2: Chapter 1

Hey guys! I, smart one that I am, finaly realized that I had it set so that non-logged on people could review. Yes yes, I know my brilliance is just astounding. Anyhoos, that's fixed so again I plea, R&R!

***********************************

"-and everything's so warm! And there's the hot-springs and a whole lot of really good food! Things like they don't have up here, bread and other kinds of stuff!" Suntop chuckled, "I hope you'll like bread when you try it. When Trellia sees you she stuff you full of it 'til you're bigger than Father!"

"Do you like bread?"

"Mhmm! It's really warm and soft and good! Some kinds are even sweet!"

Renya smiled at her new friend, "It sounds good."

"It is. But I already know what you'll like best. Savah."

"The Mother of Memory? Mama talks about her a lot. I've always wanted to meet her… do you think she'll like me?"

Suntop took her hand, grinning even though he knew she wouldn't see it, "She'll _love_ you."

###############################

"Cutter!"

The young chief actually jumped at the ire in the approaching huntress's voice, "Something wrong?"

The elf woman's eyes blazed with anger, "You could most definitely say that." She raised a hand, "I think this is yours."

Cutter found himself staring straight into the eyes of the Preserver she held tightly. He looked up at her in total bewilderment, half aware of the choked snickers behind him.

"You brought these little monsters; you keep this one away from me. I have a daughter to raise, and a Palace to master. I cannot do either with this thing buzzing and screeching around me at every moment." She thrust the tiny creature into his hand and stalked away towards the Scroll Room.

Cutter stared after her in confusion, then glanced down at the purple creature that stood on his now open palm, "I don't suppose you'd listen to me and not keep following her around?"

The Preserver grinned, "Darkpretty-Highthing fuss-much, needs Bitterscreech to keep-safe!" And with that, it flew after her.

Another series of choked snickers broke out.

Pike's eyes lit with merriment, "…_Darkpretty_-Highthing?"

Laughter echoed through the Palace.

###############################

No sounds disturbed the peace of the Palace, understandable as all in it were asleep.

All but one.

Luminous golden eyes scanned the slumbering body of the white she-wolf.

_Remembrance_

Lips pulled back in a silent snarl, baring pale, glistening teeth.

_**Rage**_

Leg muscles tightened, ready to leap towards the she-wolf.

_**HATE**_

A tiny hand slipped over the she-wolf.

_Hesitation_

The elf child mumbled in her sleep, shifting closer to the white-furred body.

_Calm_

The figure turned and walked away.

_Patience_

All was still.

_**Later**_


	16. Arc 2: Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and remember kids, reviews are the currency of muse-world. Review so my boys can continue eating and helping out on my stories!_

* * *

*What in Timmorn's name is taking so long?!*

"Strongbow please, she's doing the best she can."

*Doing the best to waste our time! If we left when we suggested, two-eights of days ago, we would be in a forest by now; not this blasted snow-land!*

"He's right! What are we even waiting for?"

"Rayek says she can get the Palace to fly, all she needs is some time to learn how."

"Fly. The Palace."

"Yes the Palace, how do you think it got here in the first place?!"

*That was when the High Ones piloted it! Now we're waiting on one overconfident huntress!*

"She knows what she's doing!"

*She's half-mad!*

"I've an idea."

A shock of silence torn through the room, all eyes turning to the figure that hadn't been there a moment ago. Rayek's voice was filled with a barely restrained rage, her eyes fixed on Strongbow. "Why don't _you_ turn the Scroll, care for a blind daughter, and try to learn the secrets of the Palace in order to placate a tribe of shallow-minded fools, and _I'll_ stand behind you at all times filling the air with worthless words. Or better yet," she caught the frozen hunter by his tunic, eyes of cold fire burning into him, "why don't you keep silent before I make you."

No one spoke. No one _breathed_.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, she pushed him away and walked back into the Scroll Room, leaving a dead stillness in her wake.

* * *

"Rayek, I -"

_**"GET OUT!"**_

Teir flinched, a boot narrowly missing his head. "You either have very good aim, or very bad aim. I've honestly never been sure."

_**"I SAID GET OUT!"**_

"No."

She spun on her heels and glared at him.

Inside, he was rather impressed, 'High Ones if looks could kill…' he shook his head. "You know… I'm not sure even Strongbow deserved that."

"You think what he got was bad?! Just keep bothering me and you'll see bad!"

His eyes met hers, "What's wrong?"

She held his gaze for a moment then turned away shivering.

A hand rested on her shoulder, "Tell me?"

_(Don't shut me out)_

"It's nothing."

**(You couldn't help anyway)**

"Really."

_(You'd be surprised)_

They stood in silence a moment, then she turned to face him. She looked horrible. Her hair was limp and tangled, her eyes red and surrounded by dark circles and her skin was sweaty and sallow.

She sighed weakly, "It's… nothing really. I just haven't been sleeping well lately. And…"

"And?"

"And I'm going mad Teir! I can do this! I can make the Palace fly, I know it! But it won't come! And…"

"And Renya."

She flinched, eyes tearing, "I should've done something."

"There was nothing you could do. There was nothing anyone could've done, Leetah said the part of mind that let her see died before you were even half there." He pulled her close, "It's not your fault."

She rested her head on his shoulder, weeping softly.

* * *

"Is Momma sleeping alright now?"

"For now."

Renya brushed a hand across her mother's cheek, "It's not your fault either you know."

He started, eyes wide, "What do you-"

"I know you've been blaming yourself, for not getting to me sooner." She turned in his direction, smiling, "But you shouldn't. This is what's supposed to happen." She giggled, skipping from the room as his eyes followed her in confusion, "Everything's going like it's supposed to."


	17. Arc 2: Chapter 3

"Lord Winnowill!"

She turned, silky ebon hair fluttering like a veil on the wind, "Yes Oroleed?"

The Glider shifted under her cold gaze, "I… we've found no sign of the Wolfriders my Lord. If they did survive, I doubt they'll return here."

"Is that so?"

Oroleed froze as a delicate hand slipped up to stroke his cheek, heart racing like a cornered ravvit. "Ye-yes my Lord… the-they've learned of… of our superiority a-and… they'd be… foolish to return."

"Foolish you say. Tell me Oroleed, do you believe that watching for the Wolfriders is… foolish as well?"

He felt his whole body start to give way, terror surging through him like a wave. "No! O-of course not my Lord! I-I'd neve- _**AAIH!"**_ The Glider stumbled back, clutching both hands to his bloody cheek.

Winnowill looked at him in disdain, wiping the blood from her fingernails on a nearby tapestry. "You'd do well to remember that so long as Lord Voll is held in his sickness by the cursed dark-skinned witch, I am Lord of Blue Mountain. I will _not_ be questioned."

She turned away from him and walked deeper into the mountain, to a place no other Glider dared to go. She didn't even slow as she reached the sealed doorway, **Door. Open.** the stone melted away like water, revealing her chambers.

She entered, not even sparing a glance at the lifeless elf perched in his stone cage, or deigning to acknowledge the presence that lurked in the shadows. She moved past sculptures and tapestries, making her way to the most precious thing in the chamber. Resting on the bed, her expression saddened as she saw signs of exertion on the sleeping face and a hand extended to administer a dose of sedative magic. There was a single push against her and then all was soothed away in the bliss of a dreamless sleep.

A single tear slipped down her flawless cheek as she brushed white hair back from the wrinkled forehead, leaning down to press her cheek against his. "I know you wish to wake, but I cannot allow that. Not until I know you will be safe when you wake." She caressed his face, a few more tears escaping her unusually open eyes, "Forgive me Voll, my love."

_  


* * *

_

_And the Queen Bitch of Abode makes her appearence! Oh Winnowill, your people management skills are an inspiration to us all._

_#materializes tray of bribe-brownies# Review please!_


	18. Arc 2: Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry about this horrific lapse in updating, I came down with a serious case of reality over the summer. Good news is I think I'm getting some of my creative mojo back so, no promises, but I might be having lots of new stuffs comming up! Anyhoos, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"You're going to miss."

"Really."

"Mhmm."

"You know, I think I hear Teir calling for you. Why don't you go see what he wants."

"Papa's in the Palace with Mama. And you're still going to miss."

Scouter turned to glare at the little girl, "Shouldn't _you_ be in the Palace?" He went back to his aiming.

"Mama doesn't mind as long as I'm with someone." She plopped down on a nearby stump. "And you're _still_ going to miss."

"I am a Wolfrider hunter. This is what I do. I hunt and I shoot. I know what I'm doing and I am not going to miss." He pulled the string back, took a breath, loosed the arrow… and missed.

As he gaped Renya glanced up at a laughing Skot, "I told him he was going to miss."

###########################

Rayek pitched forward, the only thing keeping her from falling on her face being Nightscream. Gasping shakily she walked over her waterskin, drinking over half of it in moments and then pouring the rest over her head. She plopped down on the ground, stroking Nighscream's neck and breathing heavily. The giant cat nudged her under the chin, rumbling in concern.

"I'm alright just… just a bit tired." She bit her lip and clutched one hand into a fist, "I _know_ I can do this, but it just won't come." She stared at the Scroll in frustration, "What am I missing?"

Nightscream only looked at her, golden eyes somber, and purred comfortingly.

##########################

She tossed in her sleep, soft sounds of discomfiture slipping from her throat. Dreams filled with shadows, endless hallways, and spider webs assaulted her. Sounds of quiet moaning and weeping filled her ears, a horrifying symphony of death and misery. It was cold. Not cold as it was in the frozen north, but a bone-chilling cold, that tore into all of her senses like the fangs of a jackal. She was alone and lost, her spear was gone, and she was approaching something… what was it? She felt that she _should _be afraid… but she wasn't.

She ran through the halls, turning into dead-ends, or endlessness, all the while searching for something. What was it?! It was calling her. It _needed_ her. High Ones, the calling was worse than when she was being draw to Ekuar! It pulled at her heart and at her soul, grasping at her with its relentless icy grip.

She stopped. A white shadow loomed up in front of her, casting its agonizing darkness over her. It reached for her and, somehow feeling suddenly safe, she reached back. Two hands, one dark the other a pale, touched.

Her eyes opened. Silently she slipped from her bed, ignoring Teir's sleepy questions and heading for the Scroll Room. Soundlessly she passed by elves she knew, not seeing them, not hearing them. She reached the Scroll and stretched out her hands for it. She knew now, she realized with a shiver of delight, the shadow had cleared all the worries from her mind leaving only the once elusive solution she had known without knowing. Magic surged through her body, mirrored by a surge through the Palace. As the world filtered back into being around her, she smiled, joy coursing through her body.

The Palace was flying.

* * *

Hey, little know factoid: Muses eat reviews, so click the little button and feed the voices in my head that give us stories!


	19. Arc 2: Chapter 5

"Oroleed be still! By the Egg, it is deep but it is not _that_ bad."

Oroleed flinched again, pulling away from the wet cloth Hoykar kept trying to press against the cuts on his cheek. "It _hurts_!"

The younger Chosen sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a free hand. "Well I am sorry, but this is the best I can do. Though I suppose you could always ask _Lord_ Winnowill if you wanted."

"You should be more careful of how you speak of her, little one." Reevol indicated a nearby hall with his eyes, "Sometimes stone has ears."

The others followed his glance, to a shadow under the archway. Gazes hardened into glares.

"And sometimes vultures chatter."

Kureel stepped from the shadows, "Is there a problem Hoykar?"

"Oh no!" Hoykar's bright blue eyes practically shined with innocence, "We're just chirping like happy little songbirds."

Reevol choked sharply and Eresir broke into a harsh coughing fit. The others averted their eyes, some sharing Eresir's cough to a lesser extent.

Kureel's eyes burned with rage, "How nice," He choked out, "but you should be careful. Songbirds who sing too loudly may find themselves in the hawk's claws." He spun on his heels, leaving under a barrage of hateful glares.

"Disgusting little son-of-a-"

"Hoykar!"

The seething Glider turned back to Oroleed, dabbing at his wounds before he could pull away. "This is all wrong. First she turns on Voll by capturing the wolf-chief's son, and now she tells us that their healer is keeping him in a sleeping-sickness and has Kureel watching our every move, while we spend nearly all of our time keeping our eyes out for elves who probably wouldn't come back here for anything." He shook his head, "I weary of this."

The others said nothing. But their eyes burned with a cold agreement.

* * *

_And the Chosen debut in full force! HOYKAR!!! *glops Hoykar-baby* My favorite no-cannon-exposure character!_

_Believe it or not, Hoykar was initionally going to be a very sweet, soft-spoken, and introverted character. Then I wrote this chapter and Hoykar said "Oh no!" ^-^ I love it when characters write themselves!_

_Hey, Hoykar loves people who review! Give him and his friends some love and click the little purple button! You know you want to._


	20. Arc 2: Chapter 6

Flying. They were _flying._ It was unbelievable, even being on the back of Aroree's bond bird didn't compare. Yet he couldn't enjoy it.

His eyes flickered over to where Suntop sat with her, with his daughter. The two were chattering softly, giggling over something or other. Delight practically radiated off them from the excitement of the Palace flying.

A surge of jealousy slithered through him. Oh she'd talk with the others, or spend time hanging around the Go-Backs. She loved Suntop, Vaya, Skot, Pike, her _Papa_ Teir, and Mama most of all, but him she avoided like he had the foaming sickness!

Mother said not to worry, she'd come around. Father said to wait, she'd come in her own time. Cutter said not to press her, he'd scare her away.

He didn't _want _to wait, he _did _worry, he _struggled_ not to press her. He wanted to _know_ his own daughter, even if she didn't think of him as a father. He didn't want her to be scared of him.

Skywise wandered through the Palace in a blur, musing on everything and nothing, trying to keep his mind from his sorrow. Where were they going? No one had been able to get an answer from Rayek. Did she even know? What would happen when they got there?

He sighed; how fast things changed! Only an eight of turns ago the Wolfriders had been alone in the world, content in their forest. And now, High Ones, how different things were. There wasn't just _us_ anymore, not just Wolfriders. There were Sun Folk, Gliders, Go-Backs, Preservers, friendly humans, a High One. There wasn't just Tam and Fahr and tribe anymore. There was Leetah, Rayek, Vaya, Teir, and Skot. There was Suntop and Ember, Windkin and Renya.

Renya.

He had a daughter.

Before the fire he had never imagined Recognition, except for a few long gone dreams with Foxfur. But it had happened. He had a daughter. There was an elf besides Mother and Father and Tam who knew his soul name.

'And neither of them wants a thing to do with me.'

It was a bit silly he knew, he and Rayek would've never made a good match. She longed so strongly for a _One_, a_ Forever_, while he was happy with _Many_. She was much better suited for Teir. Things worked out as well as they could for them. But still…

He leaned against a wall, staring off into space. Even with Foxfur he had never really dreamed of forever, never longed for something more than sweet love-mating. But now… when he Recognized Rayek he had touched something. Something like what he had sampled when he and Cutter discovered each other's soul names. But it was… different somehow. For the first time in his life he found himself longing for something different, something… more.

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there when a hand took his sleeve. Startled he looked down and was met by a pair of foggy violet eyes. Staring in shock as Renya's face lit with a shy smile, he felt tears prick his eyes. A smile broke over his face as he placed his calloused hand over her tiny one.

Not that far away Teir smiled as he turned and walked towards the Scroll Room. Things were looking up now.


	21. Arc 2: Chapter 7

_Song is Freak On a Leash by Korn, with modified lyrics, the Amy Lee version. Yes, yes, I know. I've melded ElfQuest with Korn. I'm psychotic and deranged. But if you're still reading this than hey, you are too. ^-^_

* * *

_Something takes a part of me_

_Something lost and never seen_

_Every time I start to believe_

_Something crushed and taken from me_

_You are always playing with me_

_Can't you rest and let me be free_

_Can't I take away all this pain_

_I try to every night all i- _

"Do you not have anything better to do than waste your time?"

Hoykar broke off his song and turned to glare at Kureel, "You used to like it when I _'wasted time'_, or can you not remember anything before you were dear Lord Winnowill's little pet."

"Watch your tongue! Lord Winnowill is the greatest Lord we have ever had!" His eyes hardened, "It would not go well for you if she heard how you speak of her."

"'The greatest Lord'?! The greatest Lord of what?! We are the only ones here! Everyone else is asleep!"

Kureel curled his lip in disdain, letting that say what he felt of Hoykar's outburst.

The younger Glider's eyes saddened, "Why do you follow her so blindly?"

Kureel spun, one hand pulled back to strike. Their eyes caught, Kureel's full of anger, Hoykar's full of defiance. Neither moved. Finally Kureel turned and walked from the room.

Hoykar watched him until he was out of sight, then slowly walked over to the nearby opening. Standing at the edge of the outcropping he threw his arms out and his head back, letting the wind play with his free hair. A knot rose into his throat as he started to sing again, strangled emotions bubbling up inside his body.

_Something takes a part of me _

_You and I were meant to be_

_A cheep lie you used to say_

_Something takes a part of me_

"Hoykar?"

He jumped, head whipping around to look for the source of the sound. "Reevol!" he looked away, discreetly wiping away the moisture that was budding in his eyes, "I… I did not hear you coming!"

The eldest of the Eight looked at him sadly, "Are you alright?"

"Mhmm." His voice was choked, "Fine."

A hand rested on his shoulder. "I am sorry Hoykar. You two… you used to be so close."

Hoykar bit his lip, eyes shimmering once more. "That was a long time ago. He was… different then. Softer. Warmer. Now all he is is her puppet, dancing to whatever tune she plays." He wrapped his arms around his torso, eyes darkening with sadness, hopelessness, and rage. "Just like the rest of us."

Reevol said nothing. But his eyes, said the same.


	22. Arc 2: Chapter 8

"Slow down Choplicker! Wait for me!"

"Ember don't go too far!"

"Don't worry my chief, I'll be with her."

Cutter smiled as he watched Redlance, all but quivering with joy over being with 'real' tress again, hurry after an equally excited Ember and Choplicker. Everywhere he turned there was either joy or excitement, in many cases both.

The wolves were running here and there, exploring scents both new and old. The elves, mostly Strongbow and Redlance, seemed to be nearly exploding with joy over being in a Green Growing Place again. He threw his head back and breathed in the scent of the forest. At last.

* * *

"So this is the green place you've been on about for all this time eh." Skot surveyed the area, "Doesn't seem that good to me."

"Doesn't se-! Doesn't-! Gah!"

Vaya chuckled, wrapping an arm around the spluttering Pike's shoulders. "Don't worry about him Wolfie. Say… why don't you see if you can find some of those berry things you told us about. Think there are any around?"

Pike's eyes widened, then a smile brushed across his face. "If there are any here," he pulled both of his lovemates close and started off into the forest, "I'll have us _rolling_ in them before you can breathe."

* * *

"It's so… _green."_

Teir smiled at Rayek, glad to have her outside the Palace at last. "That it is. What do you think?"

Her eyes roamed the forest, lower lip pulled between her teeth in concentration. A long time passed before,

"At least it's not snowing."

Teir threw his head back and laughed, tears of merriment sparking in his eyes. Moments later, Rayek joined in.

* * *

"Everything's so alive here."

Suntop nodded, a tingle of happiness running through his body at being in a forest, and safe, at long last. "I'm glad. Everything seemed so dead up in the Frozen North."

"No. Not dead. It just sang with a different voice."

He looked at his friend in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"The North sang stronger, louder. Lots of short sharp voices. Short. Wanting to be heard fast, heard _now._ But here…" Renya brushed a hand against the bark of a tall tree, "here it's softer, sweeter. It knows it has forever so it takes it's time, everything is happier. Warmer." She let herself drop quickly to the ground, brushing her cheek against the dewy grass and giggling. "Hello."

* * *

_Fooorr-rresssst._

Inhale. Scent. Breath.

**AAAAAYOOOOOAH**

_Woooolllvvesss!_

Hear. Snarl. Rage

_Na-naaht…_

Shake. Growl. _**Think.**_

_Nnnaat woorrrthieee._

Turn. Jump. See.

_Naaat thaaaaarrrr._

Past. Deeper. Farther.

_Thaaaaarrr. Mooouuuntaaaaainn._

Purr. Toward.

_Hhhoooooome!_

**-ream! Ni….eam!**

Stop. Listen.

**Nightscream! **

Shake. Confused.

_Sheeee-eeelfff hoooome?_

Turn. Stop. Look.

_Mooouuntaaaain hhooooome?_

**Nightscream?**

Growl. Twist. Turn.

_Whaaaaaarrrr hooooom?!_

Hand. Stroking.

**What's wrong?**

Goldeyes. Brownskin. _**Friend.**_

_Thaaaaar._

Turn. Purr.

_Hhhoooooome._

* * *

Winnowill's eyes flew open, her body darting into a sitting position as if she had been pulled. Shock filled her every feature.

"Father?"


	23. Arc 2: Chapter 9

_**"I DO NOT WANT ANY EXCUSES, THEY ARE HERE! NOW GO AND FIND THEM!"**_

The Chosen stared wide-eyed as their Lord abruptly turned on her heels and left the chamber. No one moved for what seemed like an eternity. Final Eresir let lose a low, shuddery breath. With that the dam burst.

"By the Great Egg did you see her eyes?!"

"I thought see was going to blast us all away!"

"What in Haken's name could have set her off so?!"

Yeyeen shivered, moving closer to Oroleed, "I don't think I want to know."

Kureel was the first to rise, fear giving way to annoyance and anger in his eyes. "Are you going to spend the rest of the day just sitting and yapping?! Lord Winnowill gave us a command, now get to your birds and carry it out!" He stalked away from them.

"Interesting don't you think," the others turned to Talno, "how much the pet has become like the master." He was glaring in the direction that Kureel had left.

With a few quiet agreements they rose from their seats and glided off to their birds.

* * *

Hoykar felt the wind play with his long silver-gold braid, brushing gently across his face and neck. He spread his arms wide, days like this he wondered if Tyldak hadn't had the right idea. What must it be like to _fly_, not just float around? A sharper coolness on his cheek alerted him to a single wayward tear.

To fly.

To be _free._ No master, no home except where it was wanted. To get away from _anything._

He shook his head. Even with flight there wasn't true freedom. He thought of poor Tydalk, chained to Winnowill's _-Voll's-_ throne like a disobedient pet. He sighed softly, brushing his tears away. Was there no freedom, save death, left in the world? He glanced over the edge of the cliff he stood on. 'Would anyone even…?"

Stormchaser trilled softly behind him, worried over her elf-friend's silence. Her golden eyes were sad; this was not the little silver-bird she knew. He hadn't been for so long. She nudged his back.

He turned to her, stroking her slate-and-ebon feathers tenderly. He smiled; at least there were some who still cared for others.

*Hoykar? Is that you?*

He glance up in surprise, *Aroree?* Why did she sound so nervous? *Where are you going?*

There was a pause, *I… I thought I'd try… farther then we usually do. …Just in case.*

_*Oh. _Well... be careful. You never know what lurks in the world beyond!*

She giggled softly, for a moment both were younger, rolling their eyes as an elder warned them of the dangers of the outside world. *I will. Farewell Hoykar.*

*Farewell Aroree.* he felt her leaving his range. 'Oh Aroree.' He sighed, mounting up on Stormchaser, 'If only I could believe that that truly was _farewell_. If only one of our people could escape her forever.'

* * *

_Review? Someone? ... Anyone? ... ... Please?_


	24. Arc 2: Chapter 10

"I really don't see the need fo-"

"Rayek, these furs of yours may be fine _now_, but in a few turns they _will_ make you miserable. Now, let me do my work."

The huntress shifted uncomfortably, gnawing at her lower lip. "I still have some of my things from the desert. I could wear those.

Moonshade sighed and fixed her with a frosty stare, "Just stay still." She went back to work, eyes rolling, "At least this way you won't stand out like a strutter-cock."

There was a muffled chuckle from behind them. Rayek turned her head slowly, one brow raised, "What are you laughing at? Once she's done with me, you're next."

There was silence. Then he ran.

The huntress grinned and whistled a soft, quick note. The massive black cat rose from his nearby perch and padded over to her. She stroked his head tenderly, "Nightscream, do you think you could fetch Teir back for us?" She could've sworn the cat grinned.

Moonshade giggled softly, making another stitch in the dark red split-skirt. "He doesn't have a chance does he?"

Rayek grinned in response, "No. No he doesn't."

* * *

"Why do you do that?"

Dewshine glanced down, "Do what?"

"Keep him caught up like that. He doesn't like it."

The huntress smiled softly at the little girl, "Because he'd float away if I didn't." She ruffled the child's star-silver hair, bringing giggles from both of them, "Sometimes it's better to hold a bit back, instead of letting everything go."

"Hmm." Renya ran her fingers over the smooth wood under her hands, "Scouter doesn't glide."

Dewshine nearly fell out of the tree. Righting herself she looked down at Renya, "You're very observant aren't you."

"Hmm."

She sighed, "No. Scouter doesn't glide."

"Do you?"

"No. Windkin can glide because of his sire."

"Oh. One of them? The Mountain people?"

"Yes."

They sat for a while, only Windkin's happy burbling to keep them company.

"He… his name was Tyldak."

Renya scooted closer.

"He wasn't really like the other Gliders. Well… actually he wasn't like them at all. You see he actually flew."

"How?"

"When he was young he… he asked _her_ to shape him wings. Wings from his own flesh. Just hovering in the air wasn't enough." She gazed into the distance, "He wanted to fly. He wanted to be f-"

_***DEN-HIDE!***_

Dewshine jumped, eyes widening. Beside her Renya twisted, sightless eyes searching for the nothing that was there.

_***DEN-HIDE! ONE OF THE CHOSEN EIGHT IS NEAR!***_

The huntress leapt to her feet, catching one of Renya's hands and half pulling the girl from the tree. **Windkin come!**

Everyone was rushing, slipping into hiding places. She felt Renya pulled from her grasp and caught sight of Pike leading her towards where a confused Rayek and Teir waiting with an equally confused Vaya and Skot.

Scouter grabbed her hand, pulling her low and under a heavy fur. Holding her baby she shifted into her lovemate's arms.

**It's nothing, Dewshine! Aroree's hawk is too big to land, and all she'll see from up there is leaves!**

**If _She_ ever learns that this is our new holt, she'll be after Suntop in an instant!** She shuddered, holding her child even tighter, **And Windkin too!**

* * *

_And we all know that NOTHING bad can come from this. __Anyhoos, something of interest has popped up on my profile. Check it out, you know you want to._

_Reviews are food for my muses. So please, don't let them become anorexic. Click the little purple button._


	25. Arc 2: Chapter 11

*brushes cobwebs from the corners... and everwhere else* Hey! Hey, how's it goin'? Ok, I know this looks bad but I haven't really been gone that long ri- *notices the pair of hobos sitting at a trash-can fire* ... ok maybe I have been gone that long.

But I do have an acceptable excuse! It's called college, and it's evil. It eats up my time and drains my creative energy until I'm shlumping around life muttering about masculine communication styles, eukaryotic organisms, and pi. Despite this agony however, one good thing did come from all this schooling. May I just say, *ahem* GUESS WHO'S GOT HER ASSOCIATES DEGREE? YEAH! WHATUP? XDDDDDDDDD

*ahem* Ranting and joyous celebration over. Now that the semester is finished I, for the first time since high-school, I have absolutely NO prior commitments to anything! W00T! So at the risk of jinxing myself, I'm hoping to have a great deal of writing and posting of stories done.

I want to thank all of the readers of this little thing, particularly those of you who have fav'd, alerted, and especially reviewed! You guys make my day!

And so, without any more ado, here's the next chapter of Lioness!

* * *

Her heart was racing as Littletrill soared back towards Blue Mountain. She could still see Skywise's eyes, pleading for her to stay. She could still hear the shouts of the Wolfriders, the screams of the little mother as her babe was snatched away from her. Didn't they understand? They had other children, and they could have more besides! The floater in her arms was her only chance! She hugged him tighter. He was her only hope.

###########################

_***DEWSHINE! CUBLING!***_

_*RAYEK!*_

The huntress' eyes watered under the force of the wind as she pressed her strength. She _had_ to catch that hawk! She couldn't let that… that filthy _**babe-snatcher **_get away!

_*Rayek!*_

The bird was getting farther away, her body was screaming in pain over the stress she was putting on it. She felt herself slowing and a wave of enraged frustration surged through her. **Dewshine!** She felt the Wolfrider's mind touch her's, **We will come for you and your son! Hold strong!**

A touch of relief, **Thank y-** And she was gone.

She sunk to the ground, biting back her rage.

_**"-at were you thinking? How dare you!"**_ There was a loud thud and a sharp groan. _**"She took my lovemate! My son! You -ah!"**_

Rayek's eyes blazed, one hand direction the magic keeping Scouter pinned to a tree. "Shut. Up. Screaming and casting blame isn't going to get them back. Now, are you going to start thinking or do I need to hold you there longer?"

The Wolfrider struggled against her hold, "And where were you? You can glide, you have your oh-so-glorious magic, _why didn't you do something?"_

_**"Enough!"**_

All eyes turned, reflecting total shock. Clearbrook stood, eyes glistening with unshed tears, her whole body trembling. "Enough. While you all stand there fighting that _**Glider,**_" the word came out like a curse, "is getting away and taking my grandson and Dewshine off to _**her.**_ Now stop fighting and let's do something. And you," her eyes, cold and hard, met Rayek's, "put my son down."

The only movement was Scouter's feet touching the ground.

#########################

"Why are they still just talking? We should have left already. High Ones take it, are they always this useless when their Chief isn't there to hold them by the hand?"

Teir sighed softly, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. She shook him off.

"Don't you even try it."

"Try what?"

She shook him off again, seething, "You know what. I am not in the mood to be calmed down. I am quite happy being angry, thank you _very _much."

"It's not your fault you know."

Rayek rounded on him, eyes blazing, _**"You dare-"**_

Their eyes met. She froze. Slowly, Teir reached forward and pulled her close. She let her head rest against his chest, shivering.

"I should have done something."

He brushed his hand across her hair, "What, suddenly anything that goes wrong is your fault? What about Skywise? He led her to us. Or Scouter and Dewshine, who were standing right there? Or the Glider herself?" he rested his head against hers, "You take too much credit love."

"I could've-"

"And so could I. And so could everyone else. It's as you said before, casting blame isn't going to help anyone. Now," he tilted her head up, smiling, "shall we see if the puppies have managed to grow their own brains yet?"

#################################

Hoykar stretched, reveling in the brisk breeze that cooled him. The uniform of a Chosen may have looked pretty, but by the Egg it was hot! Obviously the craftsman (or craftswoman) who made it obviously had never _worn _it.

…And yet all of the Eight worn them. Where was the logic in that?

Hoykar shook his head, banishing that line of thought until Eresir or Reevol were with him to laugh over it. In so long as Yeyeen didn't hear them, she had a long lived grievance against them for their jokes about ornate clothing. Females.

Stormchaser trilled happily and he turned to follow her line of sight. A hawk was flying towards the Mountain. Littletrill.

The young Glider felt a stab of sorrow. He had rather hoped that Aroree would be brave enough to leave for good, but apparently some things never changed. He shook his head, brushing away anything that might taint his sending. **Welcome back Aroree. Found any new stories for our table?**

It was a commonly used greeting among the Eight, supposedly originated by the second elf to ever take up the mantle if one were to listen to Eresir. Of course few did but it was still commonly used.

She didn't answer.

Hoykar blinked in surprise. Aroree _never_ didn't answer. He watched as Littletrill landed on a lower outcropping. Squinting he could see her gliding down from the back of her bird. …What in the… what did she have in her arms? Some kind of animal or something?

Patting Stormchaser on the neck he headed back into the Mountain, a familiar cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. He shivered. Why did it suddenly feel like something bad was going to happen?

* * *

*roasting marshmallows with the Hobos* I love Hoykar. I mean, I know this is just how _I'm_ writing him, not the Pinis, but I love him. He is so much fun to write!

Anyhoosit, look for the next chapter within a week! Maaaybe within the next few days, depending on how many reviews I get. *coughshamelessbriberycough*

Oh! And also, lately I've been working on my first ever non-ElfQuest fanfiction! So, some time soon (hopefully) keep an eye out on the Warcraft section for _The BlackSun Chronicles!_ In addition to this, I've got a number of other ideas in the wings, some EQ some not, so cross your fingers!

And remember kidlings, reviews make elves happy! So review and get a big hug from the elf of your choice!

**Hoykar: You're pimping us out for reviews? Seriously?**

Shush now pretty-boy. That's all for now folks! R&R!


	26. Arc 2: Chapter 12

Ok, so I know this took longer than I promised... but it didn't take as long as the last update did... so I'm calling this a win.

So it's been an interesting week, two occurences being notable. First, my cousin car was stolen a few weeks ago and the police found it a couple days ago. We haven't actually been told what condition it is currently in, but apparently it was stolen by coyotes. For non-Arizonans that's people smugglers. Sooo, yeah there's that.

The other thing is much happier and funner. *ahem* I GOT TO SEE _LES MISERABLES_ AT THE GAMMAGE! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- *asphyxiates*

#30 minutes later#

*resurect'd* -EEEEEEEEEE! ... I _really_ like _Les Miserables. ^-^ _I have the biggest crush on Inspector Javert. I swear that was one of the greatest nights of my life, if you've never seen it you need to. Desperately. Immediately. Seriously people, the power of awesomeness compels you. Oh, and funness, we even met some of the actors! The three Gavroches and one of the young Cosettes! Amazing kids, incredibly professional, and at the same time still really fun normal kids. They were playing tag when we met them. ^-^

Well anyhoos, ramble time over. On with the story! ...Those of you who didn't just skip this and go straight to the story get a cookie. ;)

* * *

_Chaos_

Golden eyes looked down on the elves below. Milk-white claws scratched at the rock under paw. Night-colored fur bristled. Gleaming fangs bared.

The air tasted sharp, cold. Enraged. Voices were low, growling. The wolves paced, snapping at each other. The elves acted much the same.

The ghostly promise of blood was sharp on his tongue.

The Shadow slipped back, deeply into its corner. The Hunter stepped forth, licking its lips.

#############################

Suntop's hand held her's.

Ember paced.

The wind blew, the Pictures dancing in and on it.

_flash-Wolves howled-flash _

Ember was growling. Suntop's hand was tightening.

_flash-Humans chanted a battle-cry-flash _

Redlance was talking to them.

_flash-A hawk circle, screeching-flash_

Ember was talking, angry about somet_hing_

fla_sh-A Wolfrider howled, echoing an inner agony-flash_

Suntop wa_s _s_hivering._

flash-Som_eone was screaming inside-flash_

The _tribe was gathering._

flash-The rocks were rumbli_ng-flash_

_Skywise was back. They mounted the wolves_

flash-The wolves and Wolfrider's howled as one, voices soaring alongside those not of their tribe-flash

_They were riding off._

flash-It was a song-flash

_Redlance pulled them towards the dens._

flash-It was a dirge-flash

##############################

'How could you?'

The plaintive whisper had yet to stop echoing in his mind. Skywise shivered, holding just a bit tighter to Starjumper. 'You could have been _safe_. You could have left it all behind. _Why_ Aroree?' Tears sparked in his eyes. 'I trusted you.'

It felt like nothing had before. He had known Foxfur all of his life, had been lovemates with her for nearly as long! He had only known Aroree for a few _days._

So why did it hurt so much more now than it did when he lost Foxfur? Why had Foxfur, who he'd known and loved so long, become a memory after only a few years and why had he been so willing to let Rayek, his _Recognized,_ go, when couldn't he let go of Aroree?

He closed his eyes.

Foxfur had been so bright, so happy. Her brown curls, her bright blue eyes, her soft and curved body, her twinkling laugh and exuberant smiles, it had all been so warm and welcoming. She had been so joyful, so fun, so… alive.

Then there was Rayek. He opened his eyes, looking over to where his Recognized flew alongside Teir. Rayek was the sun. All fire and passion and strength. She had an inner power that few would or could ever achieve, a power that lifted her up above all else. Like the sun she was harsh, burning, unyielding and High Ones help those who crossed her. She had a temper unlike anyone else he knew, and she would not back down for anyone. And yet the sun had another side, one that was warm and nurturing, an all encompassing love. It was a side he had been lucky enough to see. It showed in her love for Renya and with Teir. In quite twilight moments, when she shared soft jokes with Leetah or Vaya. When she would watch Windkin so that his parents could have a moment to themselves, holding him close and humming softly. When her eyes would meet with Nightfall's, Clearbrook's or Moonshade's, sharing silent jokes about the males they loved. In that one night they had had together, when her rich brown skin seemed to glow, her long inky hair had shimmered, her golden eyes luminous, her frame so toned and yet so soft, and her quiet smiles.

Aroree was nothing like them. She had none of the bright unending joy that had drawn him to Foxfur, nor the countless shades of fire and strength that made him love Rayek still. Aroree was so different. She had none of the fire that had always drawn him to a lovemate before, none of the playfulness or teasing. She was quiet, timid and gentle, like a doe. Her eyes weren't wickedly sparkling orbs like Foxfur's, nor were they guarded pools of molten gold like Rayek's. When she smiled it wasn't a sparkling all-showing grin like Foxfur's, or a soft barely there smirk like Rayek's. Her body had none of the curves of Foxfur's, or the leonine grace and strength of Rayek's. No. Aroree's smiles were small and nervous; her eyes were timid and downcast, nothing greatly appealing. Until she was happy. He remembered the first time he saw her like that, her eyes shining with so much life, her smile lighting the dim room, all that she was surrounding him, lifting him higher than the Palace or any giant hawk.

Skywise closed his eyes again, fighting back tears. He knew why it hurt so much.

He loved her.

############################

He was floating, darkness and warmth surrounding him. The pain he had felt before falling asleep was gone, replaced by an oddly familiar tingle.

This was _wrong._ He shouldn't still be asleep, his people -_all _his people, Glider or otherwise!- needed him. He tried to wake up, to send, to do something. Nothing worked. The darkness held.

A hand brushed against his cheek, the darkness came closer. He pressed back, struggling. It didn't help. He felt himself growing more and more tired. He felt his strength slipping away and grasped at it. He forced the send to leave his mind, to find hers. **Winnowill. Ple-** the darkness claimed him. He fell asleep.

############################

Winnowill brushed her hand against his face, sweeping soft white hair away from his eyes. A few tears splashed against his tunic. Biting her lip she stood, hurrying away from her chamber and towards the throne room, sending first to Door and then to Aroree. She stopped just inside the chamber. More tears fell. Without turning she connected her mind to Voll's. **Forgive me.**

She left.


	27. Arc 2: Bonus Interlude

**AN:** Hey guys! Today, for your viewing pleasure, we have a snazzerific bonus chapter! *cue "CHEER" sign* Now I wish I could take credit for this lovely explaination of why Voll is still alive, it is afterall so lovely; however, I daren't make such a claim. This chapter is brought to you by that fantastic writer, one of the founding mothers of the Hoyreel pairing, Queen and most loyal follower of Vinnomance _ever_, and all around person on _awesome_ and _win_, Doctor Madwoman, known to some as Lady Arill, and to me as Rilly! She's on this site, she does great work, and if you haven't read any of her stuff you need to as soon as you finish this chapter. Seriously people, the power of awesome compells you.

* * *

Winnowill sprinted into the Aerie, her heart thundering madly in her breast. The Chosen who had gone with Voll and the savages had just returned, bringing with them a mortally wounded Voll. Wounded, but not dead.

_/I knew this would happen! oh, Voll, why would you not heed me? Wh-Oh, High Ones!/_she lamented internally, suddenly spotting a shock of white hair through the cluster of frantic Chosen in the middle of the room.

"Out of the way! Let me see him!" she shouted, shoving the others out of her way. The healer stifled a gasp as she gazed down at her former lover's unconscious form. Voll lay upon the stone floor like an abandoned toy, his abnormally pale face twisted in utter agony. Winnowill's green eyes traveled from his face to the source of his great pain; his right shoulder, which was bleeding heavily through the bandages the Chosen had fashioned out of their Lord's cloak. Blood was seeping from the covered wound, staining Voll's hair, his bandage, the floor. It was a blessed miracle that he had survived the flight back to Blue Mountain!

Winnowill swayed slightly, her stomach roiling at the sight and smell of so much blood. It was not at all helped by the fact that it was her lifemate's blood. The healer swallowed hard and knelt by the wounded Elf, her slender white hands flying to his chest. Winnowill's heart lurched.

_/I have so little time! He has lost so much blood...he is dying under my hands!/_she thought wildly. Shuddering, Winnowill turned and glared at the Chosen, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Yeyeen, get me hot water and a clean cloth." she ordered. The huntress nodded, pale and trembling violently, before flying off to fetch the needed items. Winnowill turned her gaze to Hoykar, who looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Give me your dagger." she snapped, holding out her hand, the other on Voll's chest, stabilizing him. The youngest of the Chosen jumped slightly, then nodded and pulled his dagger out of his boot (A little thing Voll had taught him long ago). The Black Snake snatched the small weapon away and turned back to her patient, anger and fear and sorrow building in her chest.

"Get out of here, all of you." she commanded, taking Voll's shirt by the hem and slicing it up the middle with the knife.

"But..." Reevol began to protest.

"I SAID OUT!"

The Chosen started at the angry shout, almost all of them taken aback. It was Kureel who bowed and started away first. The others hesitated, then followed, casting worried glances over their shoulders as they followed their unofficial captain out of the Aerie. Only when she was certain that they were gone did Winnowill let the worry show.

With trembling hands she removed the crude bandages around Voll's shoulder. She grimaced; it had been literally torn apart by whatever had hit him. She swallowed and tried to remove Voll's shirt as gently as possible. Nimble as her fingers were, Voll let out a low moan at her touch.

"Shhh, beloved. I must get rid of anything that might get in the way. Do not fret...I shall put everything to rights." Winnowill cooed, laying her hands over the yawning wound, hiding splintered bone and maimed flesh. Taking a deep breath, Winnowill slipped into a deep healing trance.

She swept through Voll's body; restoring bone, rejoining veins, knitting muscle and sealing skin. Winnowill burned away the threat of infection and coaxed the soft tissue in Voll's bones to speed up blood production to make up for what he had lost. She mended, patched and righted all that was wrong in her old lover's body until at last he was whole and healthy once again.

Slowly, Winnowill pulled herself from her trance, a small part of herself rejoicing in the good workout of her abilities. She opened her green eyes and let out a soft sigh. On the floor before her, Voll rested peacefully. The pained look had vanished from his face, which had regained a healthy glow. His breathing was deep and easy, no longer shallow. The only sign of his affliction was the blood that soaked his pale skin and matted his hair.

Despite her anger and hatred, despite her fear, her resentment for chances lost, Winnowill gave a small smile of relief. He was safe. He was safe and back where she could keep him so. The She-Elf carefully gathered Voll into her arms and held him tightly, her brow resting against his. Unbidden, tears pressed at the corners of her eyes, demanding freedom.

"Thank the High Ones and the Stars for Hoykar's eagle eyes! I do not know what I would have done if I had lost you, old bird..." she whispered, rocking slightly as her tears fell onto his face. In her arms, Voll shifted, as soft sigh escaping his lips.

_/Winnowill?/_

The healer looked up to see Yeyeen hovering uncertainly at the entrance of the Aerie, a stone basin filled with still steaming water in her arms. A clean rag was thrown over her shoulder.

_/Bring it here. /_Winnowill sent back, annoyed that she had been caught with her guard down. The Chosen floated over and set the basin down. Quietly, Yeyeen pulled the cloth from her shoulder and offered it to Winnowill, who took it with a curt nod.

"Thank you, Yeyeen. Leave until I send for you and the others." she ordered stiffly, avoiding the other woman's eyes. The Chosen nodded, cast a happy look at her sleeping Lord and left once more. Winnowill, still cradling Voll with one arm, soaked the cloth and wrung the excess water from it. The She-Elf set about the task of washing the half dried blood from the male Elf's body. Gently, tenderly, Winnowill scrubbed the crimson stain from Voll's skin, her mind harking back to happier times in their lives.

Voll murmured incomprehensively, his hand blindly taking hold of her wrist for a brief moment before slipping back to his side. Winnowill bent her head and pressed her lips to his brow, a gesture she had seen her human pets perform countless times. The five fingered ones had told her that it was a gesture of love. Love...love...how could something so wonderful hurt so badly at times?

"Mmmph...Winnowill?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Winnowill gazed down again to see Voll's dazed blue eyes looking up at her.

"Oh! You are awake!" she whispered, joy and dread warring inside of her. Voll blinked up at the stone ceiling with its' various sky holes in confusion, his white brows drawn together.

"The Aerie?" he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Yes. The Chosen brought you back after you and Tenspan were shot down." she supplied, clasping her hands in her lap. Voll turned his head and gazed quizzically at her...then his eyes lit up with horror and realization.

"Blood of the Firstcomers, I remember! We found it! Winnowill, we found the Palace!" he cried, torn between joy and worry.

"I know." she said softly.

"We were about to fly over the last mountain when Hoykar shouted at me to swerve. I did and something struck my shoulder. Oh...I have not felt that kind of pain in a mountain's age!" Voll muttered, absently rubbing at his bare right shoulder at the memory.

"Yes. Kureel told me that Trolls fired some kind of long spear at you. You were very lucky, My Lord." Winnowill murmured. Voll began pacing, not seeming to hear her words. It would not be the first time.

"I remember the pain, falling and then...nothing until I woke up in your arms. Oh...the Wolfriders! What happened to the Wolfriders?" he cried suddenly, fear clouding his eyes. Winnowill fought to hide her bitterness.

_/Oh, yes...your precious Wolfriders. You've paid more mind to them in a few days than you have to me in the long millennia we've been trapped in this thrice cursed mountain.../_she fumed. Out loud, however, she said:

"I am sure the Wolfrider are fine, My Lord. They have proven that they can fight quite well." she assured him, not really giving a care if the filth blooded mongrels lived or died. She got to her feet as Voll made a soft sound of agreement.

"Yes...they can survive long enough for me and the Eight to fly back for a rescue...oh, yes...I remember..." he breathed, face alight with excitement. He paused in his pacing and stiffened a moment later, his body language shifting from worried to angry. Slowly, he turned to face her, his eyes hard.

"I remember..." he growled, glaring at Winnowill. Alarmed, Winnowill backed away a half step as Voll advanced on her, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

_/Why?/_ he asked, standing before her and crossing his arms, his narrowed blue eyes locking with her own.

_/What are you-/_

_/ Why did you turn you powers against me, Winnowill? Why did you lie? Why did you force that fog upon my mind? Why did you turn the Eight away from my command? Why did you dismiss the Preservers? Why did you keep me -our people- locked away in this mountain, never to have any hope? WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?/_ he sent, the power and emotion behind it nearly bringing Winnowill to her knees. His hands shot out and he gripped her shoulders firmly, still glaring intently into her eyes.

_/Why did you do any of it, Winnowill? Why?/ _

_/Because I love you!/ _

Voll jerked back at the force of her answer, his mind reeling from the intensity...and the confusion. She had betrayed him and their folk...because she loved him? Betrayal, treachery, hostility...none of these were the fruits of love! But in sending there was only truth...

"What?" he breathed. Winnowill gazed steadily back at him, not backing down.

"I love you." she said, speaking aloud. Before her Lord could reply, Winnowill lunged for him. She seized his shoulders and kissed him firmly on the mouth, her arms snaking about his bare torso. Voll struggled for but a moment before returning the love-touch, allowing himself this much time, at least, to forget his lover's actions, the pressing situation at hand...everything. He thought only of her touch, how he had loved her, how she had once been his life and breath. Right here, at this moment, there was only Voll and Winnowill.

Voll deepened the kiss, one hand buried in Winnowill's black mane, the other resting against the small of her back. He pressed against her, savoring her softness, her scent. Oh, how he had missed this...

Suddenly, he felt her mind brush against his own and it was if someone had bashed him over the head. For the second time in less than a Moon Dance, Voll felt his once love knock him into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Winnowill caught Voll as he dropped to the floor like a stone and hefted him into her arms. It was slightly difficult, given that he was about half a head taller than she, but the healer managed to carry her former lover down to her chambers. There he would stay for the next three Turns, slumbering in the darkness of oblivion.

_Help me..._

* * *

**AN: **What did I tell you? Seriously, Queen of Vinnomance. I _cannot_ write these two the way she can... especially not Winnowill. In anything other than psychotic or evil tyrant, Winnowill _lives_ to make my writing life difficult. :P

So then, as soon as you leave a little review *cue "Hint Hint" sign* mozy on over to Doctor Madwoman's acount and read some of her stuff. Then give accolades. Accolades I say mortals, accolades!


	28. Arc 2: Chapter 13

Cold!

Cold-place-much-rock shiver-cry where-Mama-where-Dada cold-much make-cry!

Hold-body make-shake-shush-noise. No-shush! Want-Mama-want-Dada-want-home-place-want- oooooh! Mama-here-make-head-send! Up-go Mama-catch-make-run! Much-noise-make-shouts Mama-run. Mama-make-cry-fall? Hold-catch-pull-way NO no-make-leave-Mama-scream-cry! Arms-hold-bad-make-cry-struggle-fight WANT-MAMA!

Tall-big-person make-float-Wiki like-Rawa-like. Grab-Mama! Bad-tall-big-person! _**Mama!**_

Cold-hand-cold-eyes-cold-face scary-scary-scary-bad! Make-cry-struggle-fight-lego-lego-lego-legol- oooh. No-struggle-fight? No-struggle-fight. Sleepy-much. Yawn-big-wide. Sleepy-go.

###########################

"Here, take it."

Hoykar stumbled under the sudden weight. Slowly, the slack-jawed Glider turned his head toward his tiny bundle. A baby. He was holding a _baby._

He couldn't take his eyes off the slumbering child. Through a haze he was vaguely aware of Reevol and Talno hefting the Wolfrider over towards Tyldak, distantly he heard the clink of chains, but none of that mattered. He was holding a _baby__**.**_

_"Hoykar!"_ a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. "Come on! She said for us to leave!" the younger Glider blinked owlishly but let Eresir pull him towards the Eight's caverns.

He felt their eyes on him as they made their way through the halls. Finally, once they had reached their destination, the others descended on the sitting Glider and his tiny charge.

"By the Egg!"

"He's beautiful!"

"So… so _small!" _Talno's hand stopped short, eyes uncertain.

"I…" Hoykar managed to pull his eyes away from the child, "I… think it's alright. I mean… I think."

They exchanged glances, hearts racing as Talno's hand moved in. the Glider's fingers extended, brushing against the babe's hand. No one moved.

Slowly, Talno looked up from the still sleeping child. Tears glittered in his eyes, "He's so…" the words choked off.

The others gathered closer. Yeyeen brushed his cheek softly, eyes shining with wonder, "I've never seen a baby before." He voice was soft and tiny.

"None of us have." Oroleed hung over her shoulder, voice choked.

"Not… entirely true."

All eyes turned to Reevol. The eldest of the chosen stood behind them, eyes shimmering. He smiled softly then moved forward to kneel next to Hoykar and the boy. Slowly he reached out, taking the child's tiny hand in his. "He looks so much like…" he turned his head abruptly, raising his free hand to wipe away tears.

Eresir clasped a hand to his shoulder, smiling softly. Oroleed slipped off to his room, coming back moments later with a soft, warm blanket. Cradling the child in his arms Hoykar started a soft song with nonsensical words, accompanied after a bit by Yeyeen's voice and Eresir's flute.

None of them noticed that two of them were missing.


	29. Arc 2: Chapter 14

_Decided to give y'all a two-fer-one, seeing as the chapters are painfully short, and combining them didn't seem to work. Enjoy!_

* * *

Shadows flickered around them, casting a gloom on their surroundings that echoed what each elf felt in their hearts. Crescent shivered slightly, pressing closer to Windchaser's warm body. They were almost there.

The huntress' eyes were fixed ahead, watching as their destination grew larger. Blue Mountain. She remembered the cold, the still and the lonely that had pressed against her being the last time she was there. There had been elves everywhere, filling the mountain like bees filled a hive, and yet it had felt so empty. Everything so calm and quiet, but in every turn and rock and breath there had been screaming and sobbing. There were more elves then she had ever seen in her life, all with the eyes of a Sun Folk child's doll. Dead.

And now they were going back. Dewshine and Windkin were trapped in that horrible, dead place. Crescent shuddered, what if they found them only to lose them? What if Dewshine, one of her closest friends, looked at her with those horrible dead-doll-eyes? What if Windkin, that precious happy child, possessed a face of doomed calmness in place of his so alive smiles? Would they even be alive?

'No!' She shook her head violently. 'Don't think that! Never think that! They will be alive! We will save them!'

A sharp yelp from Windchaser alerted her to just how tightly she had been grasping. Loosening her grip with a whispered apology Crescent sunk back into her thoughts.

Something felt strange, beneath the worry and fear. It had been there for a while, a tugging sensation inside of her, but she couldn't place where it had started or what it might be.

Ahead the mountain loomed, so agonizingly near. Crescent shut the Strange out of her mind. It wasn't important now. Only Dewshine and Windkin were important now. Only saving them mattered.

* * *

_Heya, going to try to get a least one more chapter uploaded before Christmas, but if I don't: Merry Christmas everybody! And a Happy Hanukkah!_


	30. Arc 2: Chapter 15

_Make it a three-for-one. A: as an appology for taking so long to update. B: Because this one is really short too. and C: Because I find Renya just that adorable. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Renya? What are you doing?"

"Talking."

"Talking?" Redlance glanced around the clearing. Renya sat cross-legged in front of him, hands resting palm up on her legs. Behind them Eyes-High and Shale had managed to entice a worried Suntop and still sulking Ember into fishing. Off to the right Nightfall and Pike were helping Moonshade skin the results of a night's hunt, Vaya and Skot lingering nearby. The treeshaper turned back to Renya, "To whom?"

"Scubby."

Redlance preformed an excellent double take, eyes wide. "Who?"

She pointed in front of them, "Scubby."

He followed her point to a tall, weathered pine tree, occupied by a large grey squirrel. The squirrel seemed to be looking down at them. "Uh… hello?"

"Scubby says 'thank you'." As if sensing his confusion the girl turned towards him, "For using you magic." She pointed again; drawing his attention to the wolf-heads he had shaped human-high on the pine. "Scubby says its fun."

Redlance looked up at the squirrel again, one brow raised. 'Well… Teir has seemed to be teaching her some of that animal-magic.' He smiled softly, glad that at least one of the children had managed to regain some happiness after what had happened. He bowed slightly, "You are welcome Scubby. I'm glad you enjoy my work."

A sudden shriek ripped through the clearing, rousing the wolves from their rest and sending the squirrel crashing away through the treetops. "Renya! Renya we caught one! He's huge!"

The girl giggled, popping up from her seat. The treeshaper watched in confusion as she walked over to the tree, grinning brightly.

She rested her hands against the tree's bark, pressing her forehead close, "Have to go now. Bye Scubby."

She turned and skipped away, leaving Redlance behind, staring in utter shock and bewilderment.

Behind him, the pine's branches waved gently in the still air.

* * *

_R&R everybody!_


	31. Arc 2: Chapter 16

_Good grief, I think I set a personal record for numbers of updates within one week! Welp, time for a little look into the mind of everyone's favorite psychopath! Enjoy_

* * *

Sleep never came easily anymore. The Lady of Blue Mountain tossed restlessly, gnawing at her lip and readjusting the bed-furs every other moment. Her chambers seemed overly dark and foreboding; the very rock seemed to be watching her, accusing.

It was so quiet now, the blasted Wolfrider was holed up in some forgotten tunnel, and her whelp was in Hoykar's care. Winnowill shiver and pulled her furs tighter. When had the quiet transformed into yet another enemy? When had the stone pillars and walls gained voices to whisper with?

Now she could hear them clearly, muttering and whispering, bringing faces and memories she had always struggled to forget.

'Why should we leave the mountain? We have all we need here.' That rockshaper's leaf-green eyes had dulled so quickly, as his spirit drifted away in a living slumber.

'Outside? That is for the Eight.', 'It's all dirt and beasts my lady. Here, look at this new gown we've made! It would look lovely on you.' The polite smiles of these two masked their annoyance, tired of her "ramblings".

These voices faded quickly, like the fools they had belonged to. Others though-

'**Lady, my arms! Why can I not move my arms? I-I cannot move at all! Lady?**' Blue eyes stared down from above the entrance to the mountain, shimmering with horror.

'I do not understand why she did not just come meet me herself. And why does she want to see me here of all places? I… wait… what is…- Haken's blood! Namalee! What happen- what- we have to get her down! We- what are you- NO!' His voice, a beautiful tenor that had sung at the evening meal for centuries, cut off forever with a shriek.

She shuddered, hands rising to her ears. The worst started to come.

'I just wanted to get some flowers. Mother loved them so much, I thought they would cheer her up.' Sun-gold hair floated in the river, blood drifting away with the current.

'You killed me you bitch!' the words were a harsh snarl, 'Crushed my little brother and me so you could have someone to heal!' She had been beautiful, before several tons of rock had buried her.

'We just wanted a child.' Two pairs of eyes stared mournfully, 'You took that from us, took our baby before we ever knew her.'

'How did you do it? How did you make that wall crumble? How did you keep anyone from feeling it?' There was a mad desire in the voice, a need to know.

_'It's cold Mama, why is it so cold?', _**'Why?'**

She shot up, the last two voices tearing into her. She staggered to her feet, clutching the furs close to her shaking body. The shadows on the walls were faces, flickering candles were glaring eyes, the voices were louder. A sharp gust of wind whistled its way through the cavern, tugging at her furs and her hair like thousands of frigid fingers.

'Killer.'

She stumbled, a whimper escaping her as cold stone pressed against her legs.

'Killer.'

She gritted her teeth, staggering across the chamber.

'Kin-slayer.', 'Killer.', 'Bloody witch!'

_'Mama it's so dark, please make the cold go away Mama.'_, **'Why?'**

She stopped, eyes blazing at the still figure resting on the bed in front of her, "Be quiet."

'Elf-slayer.', 'Heartless.', 'Killer.', 'Filthy blood-thirsty bitch!'

_'Mama help me please Mama please!'_, **'Why?'**

'Detestable-'

"Shut-"

_'She said I'd be safe Mama-'_

'-High Ones cursed-'

**'Why?'**

"-up!"

_'-she said I'd never be hurt like you-'_

Her hands pressed against her ears. "Shut up!"

'-blood lapping'-

_'-but there's nothing anymore Mama-'_

"Go away!"

'-putrid-'

_'-just cold.'_

She felt her knees strike the ground, "Leave me alone!" A single tear slipped from her eye, slashing against the floor. She huddled in on herself, shaking. Why didn't they leave her alone? She had done it all for them! Why didn't they understand?

'-filthy, murdering-'

Why couldn't they just see?

'MONSTER!'

Her forehead touched the ground, sobs shaking her thin frame. "Stop!"

The voices fell silent. The cold, tugging wind died away. The candles had gone out, leaving her in the dark.

**'Why?'**

She moaned in agony at the remaining voice. "No. Please. Leave me alone."

The voice was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she heard its final whisper, slipping away like a shadow at dawn.

** 'I loved you.' **

* * *

_Ah Winnie, don't you have a few more skeletons than most. _

_Hey, Christmas is almost here! You know what'd be a reeeeeeeally good gift? Reviews! Seriously, you'd make my year. Not so hard, just thirty seconds for a quick "loved x, oh and btw you mispelled y." So take a minute to R&R! After all, 'tis the season to review a fanfiction! ...Or... something like that._

_Merry Christmas!_


	32. Arc 2: Chapter 17

_Hey ya'll! Hope you had a merry Christmas and/or happy Hanukkah! Well, it being December the 31st I figured I ought to give you one more chapter, before the start of 2012! So here it is, I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Some of the lines in this chapter were directly taken from "Seige at Blue Mountain" so if you think something sounds **really** familiar, that's probably why._

* * *

"Shells of the Egg what are _they_ even _doing_ here?"

"I know! Why would they come back? It's not as though we're holding two of their tribe captive or anything like that!" Hoykar's beautiful face was cold.

Kureel turned, mouth open for an angry retort, when Reevol broke in between them.

"Enough." The eldest Chosen's voice was like icy stone. "We have _never_ fought among ourselves like this before and though _some_," his eyes burned as they fell on Kureel, "may be willing to go further, it _stops __**now**_."

A chilling silence held the room in thrall for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the silence shattered as Kureel stalked out.

"Mealy-faced little bi-"

"Eresir!"

Hoykar watched as the others filtered into the Dining Hall, his hands in shaking fists.

"I know you're upset Hoykar," Reevol's voice was gentle now, "but it might not be best to be so vocal about it. Especially around Kureel."

Hoykar's whole body trembled, "It's _wrong_ Reevol. All of it. We've no right to do this, to keep the Wolfrider and her child from their people, to let _Her_ hold everyone asleep." He turned and walked down the corridor to Stormchaser's aerie. "No right at all."

##########################

The whole place was wrong. Crescent bit back a growl as the thought echoed through her mind again. Stray winds slipped through halls and corridors, making low moans that prickled her skin and made the humans jump. Torches and candles flickered, making shadows warp and dance on the stone. The air felt clammy and sticky against her skin.

The female human -No-na was it?- said something to her mate, her soft, rumbling voice a definite contradiction to Crescent's memories. Still, she couldn't help but edge away from them, vaguely noticing that Clearbrook, Teir and Skywise did the same. For that moment she was glad her father wasn't there, he would never have been able to handle this kind of closeness to humans.

"D-Don't! Please!"

She turned sharply at the sudden break in silence, eyes wide. Scouter was on his feet, backing away from the humans.

"Pity is no good! Have to…" his head tilted back.

"High Ones no!"

"Scouter don-!"

His sharp howl filled the air, echoing off the rock caverns. Crescent felt her heart stop.

No one moved for what seemed like ages after his howl stopped. Breaths were shaky, weapons drawn. Even Nightscream was still, golden eyes fixed on the passage-way before them.

...

**Nothing**

...

"_Please beloved… come!" _

...

**Nothing**

...

Ahead of her Clearbrook tightened her grip on her sword, the sound thundering in her ears.

...

**Nothing**

...

"_Come!"_

...

**Nothing**

...

"Psst!" The sound torn into her, setting her whole body to trembles. She swallowed thickly. What would round that corner? A dream come true, or hopes dashed?

...

**Nothing**

...

She bit into her lip to still her body, bringing a sharp copper taste to her tongue.

...

**Nothing **

...

"_Hee-hee!", "Eehee!", "Hee!"_

A flash of gold lit the cavern and Scouter was running.

Crescent sat back on her rock, letting a few tears slip down her face. It was fine now! They were safe.

...

"Adar…? Where is their baby?"

* * *

**_Tsuyu-the-Hanyou: _**_Glad you loved it! As for ole Winnowill, well.. just wait and see! _

_**manga:** *flying glomple* Oh joy and rapture! Seeing your name made my day! Reading the first part of your review made my laugh histerically. As for that chapter, Winnowill was in a bit of a rough spot, I hope she meshes better for you once the anger kicks back in._

_**FanFictionAddiction4EVER:** Yeah, that one could probably be demoted to a filler, sometimes I just write what the characters tell me too. ;-)_

_*wearing party hat* Welp folks, that's it for 2011! Hope you had a great year, and here's hoping the next one will be even better! HAPPY NEW YEAR! *passes out sodas, snacks and confetti*_

_As always, R&R!_


	33. Arc 2: Chapter 18

_Hey all! Again, sorry the update took a while, college has been pretty intense. However, due to the awesomeness that is eight-week classes, I'm now on week 1 of my 2 week spring break! Huzzah! ^-^_

_Really quick! First, some parts of this chapter may seem a little... thrown together. That's because they kind of are. Initially, this wasn't one whole chapter; however, when I got ready to upload the next bit I realized that it was too pathetically short to stand alone. So I combined some stuff. Hopefully it isn't too jarring._

_Second! I do not own the song_ Baby Mine_. I wish I did, because it is adorable and warms even my heart. But no. It's from _Dumbo,_ so _Disney_ has all rights. Sue me, lurking internet-troll-lawyers, and you will get nothing._

_Third! I FINALLY DID IT!1!11!1! I finally wrote a _NON-EQ_ story! And it's finished! And actually posted on the sight! SQUEEEE! *jumps around like a spastic squirrel*_

_Anyhoos, new story's call_ The Golden Cat Job,_ and it's a _Batman/Leverage _crossover. If either of those interests you (or if you just feel like brightening my day) hop over to the crossover area, check it out, and shoot me a quick review! _

_That said, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

A lost breeze slipped into the Egg Chamber, ruffling Hoykar's hair in a cruel parody of a lover's caress. He sighed softly, arms stealing around his torso. How long had it been since Kureel had stroked his hair like that, deep in a night of bare skin brushing against bare skin and stolen kisses.

Since they had been able to look at each other and feel something other than pain.

"Is this what happened to you?" He glanced over to where Egg sat, as unmoving as ever. "Did you lose the one you loved too? Is that why you went away like this?" He looked away from the doll-like Glider. "It doesn't really matter does it? How hard you try." Tears pressed against the walls in his eyes, begging to be released. He forced them back. "In this place, everyone leaves sooner or later." His hands tightened into fists as he turned and walked away. "No one dies in Blue Mountain because we are already dead."

################################

"Cutter."

The sound of his name drew him from watching the reunited love-mates. He glanced over his shoulder, catching the huntress's eyes.

"We have to go. If we stay here those Chosen Eight you spoke of my find us. To say nothing of Winnowill."

He nodded, eyes steeled with determination. "Rayek's right." He looked back to the others, "We won't save Windkin if the Eight catch us off guard."

"Aye." Crescent fingered her sword, cold fire dancing in her hard eyes, "And we've a Snake to hunt."

The others said nothing, but their faces spoke where their mouths did not as they gathered together, elf side by side with human.

"But the Eight? It wouldn't go well if we ran into one or all of them just as we were circling in on _Her_."

"Hmm." A strange smirk crossed Cutter's face, his eyes slowly traveling up to Adar's face.

"Why do you look at _me_, spirit?"

The smirk spread into a grin. "What do you think of this place, Adar?"

################################

"_**UNH!"**_

The delicate Glider folded under the force of Cutter's blow, as the last two collapsed in Adar's hands.

"Well then," Cutter grinned brightly at his human friend, "that's that."

"Not quite my Chief" there was a cold set to Crescent's face. "There's only six. Two of the flying rats are missing."

"Nothing for it now." Teir shifted the last Glider into the small fissure of the cave wall, stepping back to let Adar seal it. "Let's just hope we don't run into either of them."

#################################

A sharp cry startled Hoykar out of his thoughts. He leapt from his seat, half falling over himself in his rush to get to the baby.

He skidded to a stop in front of the make-shift crib that held the child, heart doing its very best to make a hole in his torso.

The child thrashed about, wailing at the top of his lungs as fat tears rolled down plump cheeks. An instant later he was in Hoykar's arm, the Glider franticly trying to figure out what was wrong.

Blinding terror surged through Hoykar. What was wrong? Was he sick? Hurt? Had Hoykar, in some unknown way, caused the calamity that shook the infant's precious little world?

And then… he wasn't crying anymore.

Hoykar stared down at the child suddenly happy face. Disbelief replaced his terror. "Did you… just do that to get me over here?"

The baby burbled happily.

The Glider plopped down limply, mouth open in shock. "You devious- h- wh- je… gah!"

The baby giggled, clapping his hands over his watcher's funny noises.

Hoykar just pressed a hand against his still pounding heart. "Great Haken."

A good while later he was roused from his stupor by a sharp tug on his pale braid. Wincing slightly he glanced down at the neglected little deviant. A pout was spread across the boy's chubby face. "Hoka lala!" the eyes were quite expectant.

Hoykar raised an eyebrow. "You just scared me half to death and now you expect a song?"

The pout intensified, "Hoka lala peas?"

Hoykar's iron will shattered. "Alright. One song, then _you_ are going to sleep."

As the babe clapped with joy Hoykar's mind drifted, searching for a song. Words from years ago slipped to his lips, filling the air without a thought, lulling the precious child in his arm to dreams of green trees and a mother's arms.

_Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part,  
baby of mine._

_Little one when you play,_  
_don't you mind what they say._  
_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_  
_never a tear,_  
_baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you_  
_they'd end up loving you two._  
_All of those people who scold you_  
_what they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes,_  
_you're not much, goodness knows._  
_But you're so precious to me,_  
_sweet as can be,_  
_baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you,_  
_they'd end up loving you too._  
_All those same people who scold you,_  
_what they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes_  
_you're not much, goodness knows._  
_But you're so precious to me,_  
_sweet as can be,_  
_baby of mine._

_Baby of mine_

#################################

The shadows of his new world flickered and moved, turning lighter and looser than they had been in what felt like eternity. Experimentally he pressed out against his bonds.

It gave.

Something woke in his heart that had been dead for the dark forever he had been trapped. He pressed again.

Pale lids fluttered open revealing sky-blue eyes. Fingers curled into the bed-furs, desperate for the touch of something _real_. His breath came in a shuddery flutter and something wet pricked against both eyes.

He was awake.

* * *

_I'm making a new deal with you guys; for every review you make, you get to give Hoykar a hug! Come on folks, show that little angst-muffin some love! R&R!_


	34. Arc 2: Chapter 19

_Hey ya'll! For the umpteenth time, sorry about the eternity between updates. Just... you know, life. -_-  
_

* * *

Since her childhood Rayek had known rock, as intimately as any shaper. From the first day she set out into the mountains alone, desperate for something beyond the mind-numbing boredom of her parents' hut, she had been at home among rock and stone of the desert. The rock of Blue Mountain was little different.

The huntress moved swiftly through the ill-lit passages of the dying mountain as though she had lived there all her life. By her side Nightscream moved with the same silent grace, a shadow of flesh and vengeance.

She knew where she was going, though she did not know how. It did not occur to her that she had long since lost the others, nor did she wonder at her sudden knowledge of Blue Mountain. She only knew that Winnowill was ahead.

The light in the passage-way grew, turned a dusty pink by the phantom veil of red over her eyes. Ahead she saw the mouth of the tunnel open into a large cavern. Her grip tightened on her spear, lips pulling back in a near-feral snarl. It would end now.

She passed under a sculpted arch-way, and froze.

Frost white skin gleamed in flickering candle-light. Ebon hair draped elegantly over a graceful hand. Grey eyes met hers, matching with her golden orbs flawlessly. Crimson lips pulled effortlessly into a peerless smile.

Rayek froze, not hearing Nightscream's confused growl.

"Welcome dear one." The melodic voice swept over her, chilling and soothing her. "Welcome, my sister."

################################

*Skywise!*

Her fists slammed into the rock wall over and over until she could barely feel them.

*Crescent! The walls are closing!*

*Door! Open!* Tears flickered into her panicked eyes. Through the rock she felt an unbidden send of terror and pain. *For High-One's sake Door! OPEN!*

Above her the Glider remained still, untouched by her pleas.

*C-Crescent-*

She froze, the weakness of the sending tearing into her soul.

Skywise was going to die.

They had come to save Dewshine and Windkin – and in doing so would lose Skywise. Cutter would lose his soul-brother. No one would ever lie in the grass at night as the star-gazer told the stories of the sky. Renya – poor, strange little child – would lose her sire after only just learning to love him. They would return to the tribe without him, and she would have to look into Eyes-High and Shale's faces and tell them that their son was dead.

Dead because of her.

Dead because _she_ _couldn't_ _**save him**_.

_**NO!**_

The Wolf woke in her, turning her eyes upwards. Upwards to the _**Glider**_. Red filled her vision as she looked at him. The Wolf led her up, her hand catching his ankle, pulling him to the ground. The fragile creature's body slammed into the stone floor, a sharp _snap_ sailing into the air as the impact broke a delicate arm.

She grabbed the thin robes covering his body and jerked him up, thrusting her bared fangs into his face. _***Filthy Glider monster! Open now! Now or I swear I'll wake you from whatever pretty dreams you're in, in a way you won't like! Do you hear me Snake's pet?! Now!***_

A surge of absolute terror cut into her, draw from the frozen Glider like some sort of primal sending. Eyes like grey mist met hers, the child-like terror that filled them looking utterly out of place on the still face.

She couldn't move, couldn't think. Behind her the rock melted away but she didn't even know it.

Deep within her mind a voice like a child's whispered in confusion.

_**Mrel?**  
_

* * *

_Bum bum BUUUUUUUUM! The plot thickens. *twirls fake-mustache*_

**_FanFictionAddiction4EVER: _**_ Thank you so much for the compliment, and I'm glad you like the Chosen! Writing fanfiction kinda made them some of my favorite characters in EQ. The joys of head-cannon! :)_

**_Sailor Stella:_**_ Glad you like it! Hopefully my vanishing act didn't scare you away. *shame*_

_Again, hope everyone enjoyed this, and sorry for the long wait! I know I've said this before (dust and ashes on my liar's head) but I'm going to try really hard to update again before then end of the weekend. Classes are starting up again in a week or two, so I'm going to try to get more stuff online before my life ends for the Fall._

_Aaaaaaand, before we part..._

_-Hoykar: That would be my cue. *hugs **Sailor Stella** and **FanFictionAddiction4EVER*** Thank you both so much!_

_Remember folks, reviews feed the author and get Hoykar-hugs! Keep them comming, he's going to need them soon!_

_-Hoykar: That's ri- wait, _what_?!_

_BYE!_


	35. Arc 2: Chapter 20

_Ok, so clearly this is _not_ before the end of the weekend. However, it _is_ before the end of the month-_

_Hoykar: Barely._

_SHUT UP! It is before the end of the month so I am calling this a win! ... *head-hang*_

* * *

Clearbrook's muscles trembled, aching from the cold and her crouched position. She didn't notice, her eyes fixed on the scene unfolding before her.

"Spirit of Orolin." Rayek stood before the Egg, eyes wide with amazement. "I do see!"

"It has been my sole and constant occupation since Voll was injured. My long-delayed task is nearly accomplished. And you, dear one, will make the finish easier for me."

Horror filled Clearbrook as the Snake slipped closer to the huntress, slipping snowy arms around the golden-brown torso.

"Will you not share the burden, even as you share the vision?"

Wolf-eyes showed Clearbrook the small shiver the rippled through the dark-huntress' body, the confused look in her eyes.

Pale fingers worked their way through Rayek's inky hair, twisting and teasing. The huntress pulled her lower lip between her teeth. "I… don't think I can trust you." She half-turned, gold eyes meeting with Winnowill's grey. "And I truly doubt that you would be willing forget your ill will towards the Wolfriders."

To the side, Nightscream growled quietly, body tense.

Winnowill chuckled – a soft, sweet sound. Pulling back a bit, the Snake's fingers brushed against Rayek's bare shoulder before slowly sliding down her arm to play with her fingers. "The stars beckon Rayek." She turned slowly, glancing back at the huntress over her shoulder. "Do you really wish our people to be kept here forever? In a world of death and pain? Just think!" she swept closer again, "with the power of the Gliders and the Palace joined, anything could be at our grasp! Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like, to be as the High Ones were?" she tilted her head down, peering at Rayek from the corners of her eyes. "To change your shape as you would a gown, or see through time with a thought. And there would be no more pain, no more injuries, no more death. We could take all the pain of our people away."

The huntress turned away sharply, eyes narrowed in thought.

Winnowill pressed forward again, the tips of her fingers gently stroking the huntress cheek. "Leetah once told me of her father. Would it not be wonderful if he, and others like him, could see again? Imagine, restoring sight to the blind."

Rayek froze at those words, her eyes wide in shock.

Tucked safely away, Clearbrook felt a chilling hand clutch at her heart.

#################################

The baby whimpered in his arms, chewing half-heartedly at his braid, eyes on the make-shift bottle in his hand.

Hoykar sighed gently, "Just a bit more little one. It's almost done."

The young Glider dipped a finger into the small pan in front of him, testing the warmth of the milk. After a minute he nodded and, deeming it sufficiently prepared, poured the milk into the stone bottle Reevol had made for the child. Settling himself down on a nearby chair Hoykar immersed himself in watching his charge. He smiled softly, the way the child drained the bottle as if nothing else mattered still charming him. He ran his fingers through the babe's brown curls. What would it be like to have a child of your own? To look at him and know he was _yours_.

What would it be like to have your child taken from you?

Hoykar pulled the boy closer. In his mind he could hear the Wolfrider's sobbing as her child was pulled from her arms, the look in her eyes as they left with him in their grasp.

'Great Haken.' Hoykar sighed softly, 'What have we become?'

The young chosen rested his head against the child's. "I have to get you back to your people." He winced sharply, "But what to do about _Lord_ Winnowill?"

"You may leave that to me."

Hoykar's eyes flew open, his feet somehow finding the floor without any notice from his mind. He stared ahead, mouth wide open in shock. Eyes fixed on the form before him, as the bottle clattered to the floor.

#################################

The world was spinning.

Rayek stood perfectly still, oblivious to the world around her. Oblivious to the gentle touch of Winnowill's fingers against her skin. Oblivious to Nightscream's worried growls.

Sight to the blind. Her daughter could see again. Could be a perfect, healthy child.

She could see it as though it was playing out in front of her. Renya standing in the Palace, as tall and more graceful then Timmain, her violet eyes open and seeing. She was so beautiful.

Tears pricked at the huntress' eyes at the vision. Her daughter would be whole again. They would save their people and her daughter would travel the stars, seeing worlds none had ever dreamed of with her family and friends. The words were on her tongue, ready to pass her lips and save her precious child.

They froze at her lips. Her… friends? A new image passed before her eyes. Renya, dressed in a light leather dress of Moonshade's making, running through the green woods with Ember and Suntop by her side.

Ember was wolf-blooded. Her brother was a pureblood – like Renya – but Ember was not. Neither was Dewshine, who was teaching Renya the bird-songs of the woods. Moonshade who had made the darling dress her daughter wore, Clearbrook with her quiet but wicked sense of humor, Redlance and Nightfall who longed for a child as she once had, willful Scouter, brave One-eye, gentle Rain the Healer, fierce Crescent and her silent father, Eyes-High who was as fiery as her lifemate was peaceful, and Cutter, Leetah's young love. They were all wolf-blooded. Skywise. Renya's birth-father, her own Recognized. What of them? Her heart grew frosty. Where were they in Winnowill's plan?

Gentle fingers curled a lock of her hair, pulling her from her thoughts. "What is your answer dear one? Will you aid me in this? With the two of us working together, the Gliders will not be able to refuse."

Rage sparked in Rayek's soul. The foul witch had been playing her! Twisting and teasing her heart into agreeing with this travesty! She turned sharply, pulling finally from both of the Snake's grasps. She met the Snake's surprised gray eyes with golden fire.

Slowly, the gentle kindness melted from Winnowill's deceitfully beautiful face, a look of annoyance replacing it. "So, this is how it is to be."

Rayek glared at the cold woman, "You're clever Winnowill. And in another time, your words would have had me spellbound. But you made one _very_ great mistake." Her grip tightened on her spear, lips pulling from her lips in a vicious snarl. "You should have _never_ brought my daughter into this."

The Lady of Blue Mountain sneered, "And here I thought you might love your little brat. I see I was wrong." One hand stretched out towards the huntress, madness glittering in her eyes, "A pity you'll never see the whelp aga-!"

"Winnowill!"

The Snake's head snapped in shock, her rage deepening when she saw who had spoken. "Wolf-Chief. So that is what sent the Chosen into such a panic." She smiled cruelly, looking down on the assembled Wolfriders as one would a dying insect. "I suppose you have come to stop me?"

Cutter's face was still, eyes cold. "No. That is the duty of another."

Winnowill scoffed, fixing the Wolfrider with a cold stare. "Who might that be? Dear Leetah? This huntress or her little pet? Perhaps your golden-haired brat or the oh-so silent archer?"

"No love."

The Snake froze, eyes widening and mouth falling open in shock and disbelief.

A tall figure appeared from behind the Wolfriders, pale and shaky, but regal. Winnowill stared at the newcomer, stepping back in shock. "N-no."

The sad-eyed male met her gaze, "Stopping you is my duty."

Winnowill let out a tiny gasp, body trembling.

"Voll."

* * *

_Ah the plot, it thickens. *Bond-villain-hands*_

**_FanFictionAddiction4EVER:_**_ Glad you liked it, and hope you like how the confrontation with ole Winnie is turning out! And as to Door... no. There will be no freakish cult with weird humans and shota-boys in disturbingly tiny loincloths. We here at Wyl's-head do **not** accept the heresy that is the works of Barry freakin Blair. *shakes fist at effigy of Blair*_

**_Guest_**_: Hi, welcome to the story! I'm really glad that you like it. And as to your questions... don't worry, they'll get answered. Maybe not all in _this_ fic, but eventually. *winks* Also... I think it's safe to say that this won't turn out _quite_ like cannon. ... Mwua-ha._

_Hoykar: *hugs__FanFictionAddiction4EVER and Guest* Thanks for the reviews guys!_

_____So stay tuned! Things are about to get bumpy. *puts on helmet*_

_____Hoykar: ... We're coming up on whatever it is I'm going to need hugs for. Aren't we._

_____Maaaaaaaaybe._

_____Hoykar: ...You suck._

_____:) R&R folks! _


	36. Arc 2: Chapter 21

Eternity passed for the Lady of Blue Mountain. Voll -her love, her _lifemate_- stood before her, his eyes meeting her steadily.

She stared at him agape, disbelief etched across her face. "How?"

"Winnowill please," he swept past her question, "please, stop this. It can be over, all the pain, the suffering." His hand stretched out, longing for hers. **Lifemate.** his eyes met hers. **Please.**

There was no anger in his eyes, no hatred or betrayal. Those she could have taken easily, could have turned into fuel for the rage she felt against the world and all in it. But there was only love in his eyes, his beautiful, breath-taking, surrounding eyes. Love for her.

And she hated him for it.

How _dare_ he! Cold fury rose in her soul. The old insufferable fool! After everything that had happened, how could he look at her, speak to her, like nothing was wrong?! There he stood, so calm, so confidant, the great Lord Voll! Loved by the people he abandoned! How could he meet her eyes, after all the times he had ignored her warnings?! 'It can be over'. Ha! Had he just listened to her it would have never been!

Her eyes narrowed sharply, and Voll, shocked, took a shaky step back. "Winn-"

"Don't waste your breath." The words came out in a sharp hiss, "It will _never_ be over. Not so long as monsters like those-" she flung an accusing finger at the Wolfriders, "live." Her glare intensified, the hate tearing into Voll's soul like razor shards of ice. Her magic surged through her, massing around her hands in a swirling taint. "Not so long as a doddering coward like _you_ lives."

#############################

"Dart! It really is you!"

"Hello Ember, miss me?"

"Of course! You're so big! I'm big too, did you notice?"

_Shadows swarmed over the dead mountain_

"High Ones cub, of course I noticed! You'll probably be bigger than me in a season or two!"

"You really think so?"

"Of course I- who… who is this?"

_Night was coming too swiftly, like a slavering beast_

"This is Renya! She's Skywise's and Rayek's daughter! Renya, Renya this is Dart! We told you about-"

_It was hungry, and it had its prey cornered_

"Renya? Renya what's wrong?"

_Night fell_

"Why are you crying?"

_A beloved light flickered, and went out_

###########################

****Door! Open!****

Within his deep prison the shaper whimpered, the sound dying far before it reached his lips.

****Open **_**NOW**_!**

He felt the Pain again, worse than before. Deep down a tiny part of him, the part that had been touched by _Mrel_, balked at the harsh command. Another Pain and that part wilted.

He was Door. And he obeyed his owner.

/

_Mrel. Help me._

#########################

The world spun madly, voices of anger and agony melding into a soul-shattering cacophony. Flickering images passed and whirled before the Glider Lord's blurry eyes.

Cutter, his mate and the archer by his side, pounded savagely against the floor, where seconds ago Winnowill had vanished.

The dark-skinned huntress and her giant cat stood by, trembling with helpless rage as the strange elf called Teir looked on.

The world was dark and cold to Voll, the cold and pain he felt swelling up to overwhelm him.

In the midst of it all, Dewshine and Clearbrook collapsed sobbing on the floor, Scouter's smoldering body clutched in their arms.

* * *

_/_

* * *

**_Sailor Stella: _**_Glad you liked it!_

**_Guest: _**_And what an awakening it is!_

_Hoykar: *hugs Sailor Stella and Guest* Thanks guys!_

_Welp, on this cheery note... Happy New Year everybody! Remember to **R&R**, it gets you Hoykar-hugs!_


End file.
